NEVER WALK ALONE
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: Secuela de Twilight Princess, precuela de Wind Waker. Después de la épica jornada, Link regresa a su casa cn varias cosas en la cabeza.Pasaron 8 años para que Link se diera cuenta de lo que ella significaba para el. LinkxMidna. Spoilers a la orden del dia
1. Chapter 1

Link llegó a su casa después de la jornada…Estaba tal cual la había dejado. Afuera ya se escuchaba el barullo de los niños que saludaban a Epona después de tanto tiempo de no haberla visto. Y por supuesto que él mismo estaba feliz de que todo aquello hubiera acabado. No volverían a ver las sombras invadiendo territorio ajeno nunca más…

Nunca más…

Pero, ¿cómo retomas tu antigua vida después de haber salvado a todo el reino…al mundo entero? Eso no importaba por ahora, ya tendría tiempo para arreglarlo después. Se dejó caer en su cama y miró hacia el techo, a nada en particular. En eso su estómago clamó por algo de comer.

¬ Vaya, cierto, no he comido nada desde …- hizo una mueca al recordar su batalla decisiva.- …¿Qué habrá de comer, Mid…?

Se detuvo ante lo que iba a decir…Ya no tenia que pronunciar ese nombre. ¡Que genial! Por fin podría volver a tener un poco de intimidad. Ya no había nadie que lo estuviera molestando desde su sombra…

No había nadie…

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar de si aquellos pensamientos y se enfocó en buscar algo de comer. Desgraciadamente recordó que no tenía nada saludable, todo estaba putrefacto. Para su suerte, recordó también que guardaba algo de sopa que Yeto amablemente le había dado. La sacó y se la tomó, a pesar de no estar caliente, estaba buena. Luego volvió a sentarse en su cama.

Al abrir su bolsillo había sacado todas sus cosas hasta encontrar la sopa. Era genial toda a clase de cosas que había recolectado en su aventura, pero desde el momento en que hundió su espada en el pecho de Ganondorf se juró que no volvería a usar de nuevo ni una sola.

Pero en aquella bolsa también había un objeto peculiar. A simple vista, el pedazo de un espejo cualquiera. Pero no, ese era más que un espejo. Era lo que quedaba de aquel portal por donde ella había desaparecido…

Y que no volvería a ver…

Zelda le había concedido a Link permiso de quedarse con el fragmento más grande de lo que quedaba del espejo del Crepúsculo. Después de eso regresaron a lo que quedaba del Castillo de Hyrule. Poca gente resultó herida, dado que muchos habían previsto el peligro y habían huido con parientes y amigos, pero la parte superior del castillo quedó inservible. La planta baja resultó poco dañada, con eso era suficiente para comenzar a edificar de nuevo el edificio. Pero la Princesa de la luz no iba a dejar ir al héroe así como así, le ofreció cobijo de por vida en el castillo, una pensión vitalicia, monumentos, efigies, himnos y hasta un día festivo. Pero Link, sencillo como ha sido siempre, rechazó todo, diciendo que a él le bastaba con volver a ver que su reino estaba en paz. Sin embargo, la princesa no desistió, le dio título de Caballero de la Luz, el rango más alto después del de Princesa, lo que implicaba una pensión vitalicia. Y además, se inclinó ante él, frente a toda la plaza. A juzgar del chico, eso había sido una exageración. El sólo cumplió con su deber, y claro que se sentía sumamente halagado por el gesto de Zelda, pero no se sentía digno de ese honor. Simplemente había bastado con que lo dejaran conservar ese trozo de espejo, que ahora tanto significaba para él.

" ……Te veré luego…"

¬ …Eso espero…

El chico apretó con tanta fuerza el espejo del Crepúsculo que se hirió la mano, pero no era nada comparado con la herida de su corazón…Seguía sin creer que todo hubiera terminado.

¬ ¡Link!…¿Estás ahí?

La voz de aquella chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos de nostalgia. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con su querida Ilia, la chica que tanto había extrañado cuando se extravió. La joven sonrió complacida al ver que Link estaba en perfecto estado…

¬ ¿No vas a salir?- preguntó la rubia.- …Todos nos morimos por escuchar tu relato

¬ ¿Eh o.o…?…Bueno…

¬ Anda, los chicos se sienten fascinados de tener como vecino al Héroe Elegido. No vas a negarte a platicarles lo que viste, ¿Verdad? Además estamos preparando una fiesta en tu honor.

¬ Jeje…De acuerdo.

¬ ¡Por la Trifuerza!…¿Qué te pasó en la mano?.- Ilia tomó el pedazo de espejo que Link aún tenía encajado en la palma, lo retiró e intentó cubrir la herida.

¬ Descuida…está un poquito filoso, pero eso no es nada.

¬ Supongo, después de haber recorrido todos los rincones de Hyrule, esto debe ser solamente un roce de la vida.

¬ Si, supongo que solo es eso…- pero Link se refería a otra cosa.- …Sólo fue un roce de la vida…

Ilia lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con los demás. En la villa ordoniana ya habían colocado mesas y algunas sillas, en algunos lados las mujeres cocinaban, olía muy bien. Los niños que Link tanto quería se acercaron a él dispuestos a sacarle una jugosa historia.

¬ ¡¡¡Eres el mejor, Link!!

¬ ¿Nos vas a contar qué hay mas allá de Kakariko?

¬ ¿Cómo es el lugar que gobierna el príncipe Ralis??

¬ ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o el cucco??

¬ ¿¿Cómo es el fondo del Lago Hylia?

¬ ¡Tranquilos!.- dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un tronco y los impacientes chiquillos se sentaban a su alrededor. – No se preocupen, no hay mucho que contar.

¬ ¿Qué no hay mucho que contar??- dijo el pequeño Malo.- ¡Pero si has salvado Hyrule, atravesando innumerables riesgos! Podrías estar tres dias hablando y no acabarías.

¬ Pues será mejor que comience, ¿Verdad?- Link miró al cielo, intentando recordar qué había pasado. Sentía como si eso hubiera sucedido hace años, a pesar de que hace sólo cinco días había matado a Ganondorf. Es verdad que todo lo recorrido anteriormente había pasado hace algún tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para olvidarlo tan pronto.

" Si tú prometes ayudarme, yo te ayudaré a salir de ahí, cachorro…"

¬…Cuando ustedes veían que todo estaba lleno de bestias, era porque el lugar estaba dominado por las sombras…- su tono de voz se hizo nostálgico.- …Por el Crepúsculo. Tengo que empezar desde ahí.

Link narró con emoción cómo regresó la luz a su respectivo lugar en cada ocasión, pero omitiendo ciertos detalles…como que podía transformarse en un hombre lobo.

Sin embargo, desde que la Princesa del Crepúsculo regresó a su reino, ya no podía hacerlo, supuso que la Bestia Sagrada quedaría encerrada dentro de si como antes.

¬ …Y juntamos las piezas de la reliquia llamada Sombras Fundidas, pero nos fueron arrebatadas por el malvado Zant. Tuvimos que pasar mucho para poder recuperarlas, tuvimos que entrar en el Reino del Crepúsculo mediante un portal…¡Conocí al hombre de las nieves y a su esposa!

¬ ¡¡¡¡WWWOOOOOoooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!

¬ Son buenos amigos míos, seguramente que podríamos ir algún día a visitarlos. También visitamos el imponente Desierto Gerudo, está plagado de monstruos, y el clima es de verdad insoportable…¡Casi lo olvido! En el Lago Hylia hay un hombre que por diez rupias te lanza por los cielos, ¡es bastante divertido!

¬ ¿Es cierto que pudiste alcanzar la cima del cielo?- preguntó Colin, algo tímido como siempre.

¬ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

¬ Shad, mientras estuvo en Kakariko…

¬ Jeje, pues sí, estuvimos lo más arriba que nadie ha estado…¿Alguien sabe cuál es la raza de la que descendemos los hylian?

¬ ¡¡nooooooo!!

¬ Son los Oocca, la tribu de los cielos. Ellos deben ser felices allá…

¬ ¿Los conociste??

¬ Si, de hecho, nos hicimos amigos de una llamada Ooccoo, y su pequeño hijo Ooccoo Jr.

¬ Eh…¿Por qué hablas en plural??

Al darse cuenta de que lo que le habían dicho era cierto, el joven héroe calló. Sus amigos no debían enterarse de la existencia de aquella poderosa presencia que lo había acompañado fielmente durante su aventura.

¬…Se los diré después.

¬ Link…- Ilia parecía dudar sobre si realizar su pregunta.- …¿Cómo es el Reino del Crepúsculo que tanto nos has mencionado?

Link lo analizó un rato…ahora que lo pensaba, no había explorado mucho, pero se imaginó que debería de ser un lugar mucho mejor ahora que la maldad se había extinto…

¬ Es un lugar bellísimo…

" Vamos, dí algo…¿O es que acaso soy tan bella que no puedes mencionar ni una palabra?"

¬ …Me quedé pasmado con su belleza……

Y ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del Héroe de Hyrule…Nadie se pudo explicar la causa de aquel silencioso llanto.

Por la noche la fiesta siguió, pero Link no se sentía con ánimos después de un rato. Era una descortesía, pero se retiró a dormir sin despedirse de nadie. Ya en su casa se cambió sus ropas verdes por ropa de dormir. Tomó la ropa verde y la cambió por ropa de cama, dispuesto a dormir plácidamente…

Pero, justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, escuchó ruidos raros en su casa, como un bicho o algo así…Dejó de tomarle importancia, hasta que sea lo que fuere, habló…

¬ Su Majestad le está agradecida.

¬ ¿¿Quién está ahí???- Link encendió su linterna. No hubo respuesta.

Entonces recordó las palabras que la Princesa Zelda le había dicho después de arrodillarse ante él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Héroe Elegido…espero que las decisiones que tomes durante toda tu vida sean motivo de dicha y felicidad para ti y los tuyos.

¬ Muchas gracias princesa…de verdad, me apena un poco todo esto ñnU…Me conformo con que me llame por mi nombre.

¬ De acuerdo, Link, Caballero de la luz…Puedes marcharte cuando gustes. Pongo a tu disposición a mi mejor corcel.

¬ Descuide princesa, ya tengo a mi mejor corcel, - acaricia a su yegua. - ¿Verdad, Epona bonita?

¬ …Como gustes…Yo estoy a tu disposición cuando gustes. Tú y yo estaremos unidos de algún modo…Siempre estaré en contacto contigo mediante mis poderes. No te molesta, ¿Verdad?

¬ ¡En lo absoluto!

¬ De acuerdo Link…Espero de todo corazón no tener que usar mis poderes ni los tuyos nunca más.

¬ Pienso lo mismo…Hasta luego, Princesa Zelda…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El recordar aquello lo tranquilizó bastante, sobre todo porque así Zelda le informaría todo sobre su vida…

Pero no era de Zelda de quien quería estar informado.

Buscó de nuevo en sus ropas verdes el trozo de espejo, esperando poder ver aún reflejada aquella sombra que tanto había influido en su vida. Pero no lo encontró. Rebuscó una y otra vez, sin éxito. Una extraña desesperación se apoderó de él. Algo le decía que si lo perdía, corría el riesgo de olvidar lo que había pasado. Olvidar cómo era Twili.

Olvidar a Midna…

Desesperado, salió de su cama y corrió hacia donde aún se celebraba la fiesta. Todos lo miraron bastante extrañados. La madre de Colin se acercó, intentando calmarlo, en vano. DE alguna manera, la mente de Link le dio la respuesta…

¬ ¡Calma, Link! …¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

¬ …Algo así…¿dónde está Ilia?- dijo casi enojado.

¬ Oh…bueno, está en casa. Hace un rato se cayó por accidente al río, entró para que no fuera a resfriarse.

El chico se soltó de donde lo sujetaba la mujer y corrió a donde estaba Ilia. No llamó a la puerta, simplemente entró…La joven estaba a medio cambiarse.

¬ ¡¡¡LINK!!.- gritó Ilia cubriéndose el pecho.- …¡¡El que seas un héroe no te da derecho de entrar de esa manera!!

¬¿¿Dónde dejaste el espejo????- le gritó Link…la chica tuvo un escalofrío…

¬ …¿Q-Q-Qué espejo…?

¬ ¡El que me hirió!!

¬Link…lo siento…me temo que…creo que se me ha caido al río…lo tenía en mi bolsillo para tirarlo después.

¬¡¿QUÉ?!

¬ Vamos, no es para tanto, sólo era un trozo de espejo, en tu casa tienes más y mejores…

¬ ¡¡No era un espejo cualquiera!!…- las lágrimas volvieron a clamar su libertad.- …Era…Lo único que quedaba de ella en este mundo…¡Espera!- su humor cambió repentinamente.- Los espejos se hunden…¡Debe de seguir en el mismo lugar donde te caiste!!

Y, a pesar de que todos intentaron detenerlo, Link se lanzó al agua. Durante días buscó aquel pedazo de espejo, en vano. Recuperó otras cosas que Ilia había dejado caer, pero no lo que de verdad tenía importancia. El espejo se había perdido, junto con su vida…con sus sentimientos…

" Las Diosas dejaron aquí el Espejo del Crepúsculo porque…querían que nos conociéramos"

Desde ese momento, dejó de sentir. No fue feliz.

Diariamente el vocero de Zelda le informaba al héroe el estado de la princesa. Siempre lo decía una sola vez y claramente, y casi siempre cuando sólo Link podía escucharlo.

"Su Majestad ríe."

"Su Majestad goza de alegría"

"Su Majestad está molesta"

"Su Majestad se ha reconciliado"

"Su Majestad ha reconstruido su trono"

"Su Majestad está pronta a contraer matrimonio"

"Su Majestad ha rechazado su unión"

"Su Majestad sufre…"

Por su parte, Link volvió a hacer su vida, y rara vez salía de su villa natal (a menos que fuera para asistir a la celebración de cada conmemoración anual de su victoria en el Pueblo del Castillo). Los chicos se quejaban de que ya no era el Link de antes, ya no era divertido. Ya no podían hacer que hablara, que corriera, que jugara…vamos, que se enfadara. Nada conseguían. Lo que sí podían era manipularlo. El joven héroe se volvió muy maleable con los demás, pero no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Ni siquiera cuando besó por primera vez

Ni cuando pidió la mano de la chica.

Ni en su hermosa boda en el Castillo de Hyrule

Ni al enterarse de que iba a ser padre.

Ni cuando su bebé falleció a causa de una enfermedad respiratoria. Todo era indiferente para Link.

Ocho años después de vencer al terrible Rey del Mal aún no rehacía del todo su vida. A pesar de todo, Ilia era muy feliz a su lado, aunque se moría de ganas de intentarlo de nuevo y tener otro bebé, pero como siempre, su marido parecía no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Llegó la fecha en que se celebraba de nuevo otro año desde la Victoria del Bien sobre el Mal. Link siempre tenía que estar presente, y por lo general llevaba a su mujer. Pero este año decidió que era mejor que Ilia se quedara en casa.

¬ Me voy.

¬ Vé con cuidado…Cuando regreses, te daré una buena noticia

¬ Claro.

¬ No comas demasiado.

¬ Si.

¬ Ni tomes en exceso.

¬ No.

¬ Salúdame a Su Majestad Zelda de parte de todos.

¬ Si. Adios.

Sin embargo, cuando se preparaba para montar a Epona, escuchó al vocero de nuevo.

¬ "Su Majestad quiere verlo urgentemente"

En el Pueblo del Castillo todos festejaban alegremente. Pero al llegar Link, Zelda no estaba presente. Se preguntó qué le había pasado, pero se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando vió a la hermosa mujer bajar los escalones hacia la plaza. Tomó su puesto, y después de dar por inaugurada la celebración, pasó a sentarse a la derecha de Link.

¬ Princesa Zelda…¿Por qué querías verme tan urgentemente?

¬ Hola…- puntualizó la noble.- Me da mucho gusto verte…Bueno, si tenía muchos deseos de verte, pero no es para algo serio, descuida…¿Podemos hablar en privado?

¬ Seguro.

Ambos cruzaron el lugar hasta el Castillo. El recibidor estaba vacío, dándoles la intimidad necesaria para poder hablar a gusto.

¬ Dime Link…Creo que nunca expresaste del todo lo que sentiste al finalizar tu jornada…

¬ No era mucho…ya no lo recuerdo.

¬ …Claro que lo recuerdas…¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

¬ De acuerdo. Me siento muy feliz de haber acabado con Ganon.

¬ …………Eso no es todo……- expresó la monarca.- …Si no quieres empezar tú, te lo diré yo…Al principio me sentí muy asustada.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ …Porque no sabía cuánto duraría este período de paz. Twili no es el único reino que existe aparte del nuestro, y Ganondorf no es el único ser sediento de poder…

"¡Todos denegamos de ti, Ganon!!"

¬ …Y el hecho de que Ganondorf no esté muerto…

¬ ¿Qué?- exclamó Link, interesado en algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¬ Cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años Ganondorf era el Rey del desierto Gerudo, comandaba a su ejército para apoderarse de Hyrule. Pero un joven que vestía ropas verdes fue capaz de acabar con la maldad de aquel ser. Pero tanta maldad no puede esfumarse en la nada, de igual forma que la energía, sólo se transforma. Su espíritu fue sellado por los Siete Sabios despertados gracias a aquel joven llamado Héroe del Tiempo. Así pues, Ganondorf ya no estaba vivo…pero tampoco muerto. No puedes matar a alguien que ya no es un ser vivo. Ese sujeto era un demonio. El hecho de que lo hayamos vuelto a sellar es un peligro latente…es por eso que siempre estoy asustada.

Link recordó que hace no muchos días el Vocero le indicó tal cosa, "Su Majestad está asustada".

¬ Así que ahora, dime tú qué es lo que sientes…

¬ …Siento………………………Me siento frustrado.

¬ ¿Por qué?

¬ Siento que dejé algo en el camino, como un objeto…pero ya no lo recuerdo.

¬ No quieres recordarlo, que es distinto…

¬No hay nada mejor que recordar.

¬ Link…¿Sabes por qué decidi no casarme?- Zelda se escuchaba muy seria y convincente.- …Encontré al amor de mi vida.

¬ …¿Ah, si?

¬ Si, y no en una persona en especial, si no en todas. Amo mi reino. Amo cada ser vivo que corre por sus praderas. Amo a cada persona que día con día me demuestra su lealtad. Y los amo con todo mi ser.

¬ ¿Qué intentas decirme?

¬ Que no debes de sentirte frustrado sólo porque perdiste al amor de tu vida, Link…intenta recuperar el amor en ti mismo y en los que te rodean, para que descubras cuál es o fue el amor de tu vida.

¬ Ilia es el amor de mi vida.

Zelda no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, el mismo Link se dio cuenta de lo banal del sonido de sus palabras. Con eso bastaba para darse cuenta de que eso no era cierto.

¬ Reconócelo…ella era el Amor de tu Vida…nunca te dejaba caminar solo.

¬ Ella…Midna.

Al pronunciar de nuevo su nombre se encendió en él una chispa que se propagó lentamente por todo su cuerpo como un calorcillo agradable. Y nuevamente sonrió naturalmente al darse cuenta de que no la había olvidado. La sensación de tener en sus brazos aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo de suave y tersa piel, piel que era muy diferente a la humana…era perfecta. Y su encantadora pero cambiante personalidad, noble pero firme, entrañablemente sincera, o tal vez cínica en algunas ocasiones. Por primera vez desde que la vió por última vez se hizo conciente de lo que sentía por la Princesa del Crepúsculo…Incapaz de volver a decir una palabra, salió de ahí apresuradamente camino a su pueblo natal.

Por su parte, Zelda se sintió tranquila…había logrado mover algo dentro del Héroe Elegido, y con eso era suficiente…

¬ …Espero que consigas lo que quieres, Héroe Link…- dijo la princesa para sí misma.- …Porque en un sueño he visto que Hyrule caerá, pero no será tu culpa…Yo me encargaré de que tus poderes no vuelvan a ser usados. Nunca.

Para cuando llegó a Ordon ya era de noche. En el cielo se alzaba una majestuosa luna llena.

¬ Hola cariño…¿Cómo te fue?

¬Bien.

¬ ¿Comiste?

¬ No…pero descuida, no tengo mucha hambre.

¬ Bueno…ven, entra, que quiero darte una noticia n.n

El hombre obedeció. Pero aún iba pensando en las sabias palabras de Zelda.

¬ Link…¿Qué tienes?

¬ Nada, simplemente que han pasado cosas grandiosas en el castillo.

¬ Seguramente, casi nunca hablas tanto n-n…¿Puedo hablar ahora?

¬ Claro.

¬ ¡Vas a ser papá de nuevo!

¬ ………¿En serio?

¬ …Si…¿Esque no te emociona?

¬ Pues…sí, es fantástico…- y una brillante idea se cruzó por su mente.- …Si es niña, ¿Podemos llamarla Midna?

El rostro de Ilia palideció…con algo de temor esbozó algunas palabras…

¬ Claro mi amor…pero…dime…¿Quién es Midna?…- y después de un embarazoso silencio, agregó.- …lo siento…pero…en estos cuatro años que llevamos de casados, varias veces he escuchado que…la mencionas en sueños…

Link tuvo un escalofrío.

¬ …No me molesta, cielo…pero…me gustaría estar por fin al tanto de lo que pasó en tu jornada…Siempre me esquivas cuando te pregunto algo sobre eso…¡Ahora podríamos charlar a gusto!

¬………De acuerdo………- Link suspiró.- ……¿De verdad quieres saber quién es Midna?………Ella…

En eso una voz interrumpió el lugar, nuevamente el vocero, que por primera vez en todos estos años, habló dos veces en un día.

¬ Su Majestad muere.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Esta vez Ilia también escuchó.

¬ ¿Qué es eso, Link?

¬ …¡Zelda!…¡Zelda está en problemas!

Link volvió a salir ante la espesura de la noche rota por la brillante luz de la luna llena…¿Cómo era posible que Zelda estuviera muriendo si hace apenas unas horas estaba perfecta???

Pero a lo lejos, cerca de una roca a la mitad de un laguillo, vió un destello rojo. Aguzó la vista un poco…y notó la figura de un lobo.

¬ …¿Quién eres?- preguntó en voz baja.

¬ Su Majestad muere…- repitió.- …Anhela verlo de inmediato.

No comprendió bien el significado de aquellas palabras…hasta que la luna llena le dio la respuesta. En su sombra del suelo se reflejaba como un lobo. Y sintió ganas inmensas de aullar…de gritar, por lo que había perdido, pero que todo este tiempo había estado con él…………Lo entendió. Zelda nunca le habló de esa manera…

¬ ¡¡¡¡MIDNA!!!!…- gritó desesperado. Varias luces de casas vecinas se encendieron.- …¡¡¡MIDNA ESTÁ MURIÉNDOSE!!!

¬ ¿¿Quién es Midna???- repitió su esposa saliendo de la casa, algo asustada.

¬ Ilia…hay algo que debo decirte…- se acercó a ella, e intentó hablarle con delicadeza a pesar de su desesperación.- …Te quiero muchísimo…de verdad…pero eso no es suficiente. Debo estar con ella…

¬ …¿Con Midna?

¬ La gobernante de Twili…La Princesa del Crepúsculo…Ella es Midna…

¬ …¿Cómo es que la conoces?

¬ Estuvo conmigo desde el momento en que seguí a tus captores, y hasta el final de todo. Nos ayudó a recuperar el Reino de la luz a cambio de que su Reino estuviera a salvo.

¬ Ah…ya entiendo…Debiste pasar muchas cosas con ella para recordarla después de tanto tiempo.

La mente de Link divagó tanto que no se dio cuenta de que su mujer restaba a punto de llorar. Para él, sólo existía una cosa en su mente…Que Midna estaba muriéndose.

¬ Está agonizando…Ilia…- se acercó a ella.- …¿Me perdonarías si te dejo…unos días?

¬ …¿Irás a verla?

¬ No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo…pero debo regresar a Twili. No tardaré, te lo prometo.

¬ …

Tomando eso como una aprobación, Link corrió a buscar a Epona. En eso Ilia reaccionó y se acercó a él…pero no para detenerlo.

¬ ¡Espera!

¬ ¿Qué sucede?

¬ …Esque…no te lo había dicho…pero…desde hace unos días he visto algo en el fondo del riachuelo por las noches…un destello raro…¿Será tu espejo que perdí?

Al escuchar eso, el rubio se detuvo en seco…si lo que decía su esposa era verdad, entonces ese podía ser su oportunidad de averiguar cómo viajar a Twili. Inmediatamente corrió hacia el laguito, y efectivamente, al fondo se veía un destello verdoso, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente llamativo para que Link notara que efectivamente, era su espejo. Se lanzó por él. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, lo volvió a sujetar con tanta fuerza que volvió a lastimarse como en aquella ocasión…¿Acaso era su destino que cualquier cosa relacionada con Midna lo lastimara? Se apresuró a salir, no podía permitirse más demora, salió del lado donde hacia unos instantes había visto aquel lobo mensajero del Crepúsculo. Se miró en el espejo, lo único que destellaba era su contorno. Pero su reflejo era diferente…sólo podía verse reflejado parcialmente su ojo derecho y parte de la mejilla…pero no era como la había visto casi siempre. Su reflejo era de su bestia interior…el Lobo.

Para entonces, varios vecinos habían salido en busca del escándalo de hace unos instantes, y algunos miraban extrañados a Link mirándose en el trozo de espejo. En eso un caballo entró en la villa a todo galope, era un soldado de la familia Real.

¬ ¡Sir Link!!- llamó aquel personaje.- ¡La Princesa Zelda me envía a darle un comunicado urgente!

Sin pérdida de tiempo (y algo frustrado) Link nadó hasta la orilla y atendió al soldado, el cual traía un pergamino. En cuanto cumplió su misión, el sujeto se marchó. Link leyó el mensaje…

Link:

No es muco lo que tengo que decirte, pero estoy segura que sabes más o menos de lo que quiero hablar. Es cierto, hay problemas de nuevo, no te lo dije por la tarde puesto que apenas lo acabo de notar al igual que tú. Pero esta ves es algo que puedo solucionar sola, no te preocupes. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te oculté que podías regresar a Twili por otro método, siento haberlo hecho, pero era necesario. Sin embargo, ahora debes ir con Ella…cumplir tu sueño. Te lo repito, no te preocupes más por nosotros, simplemente habla claro con Ilia, dile la verdad…y prepárate para no volver a verla.

Sin más que decir, sólo te puedo sugerir que busques en el Templo del Tiempo la respuesta. Salúdame a Midna.

Zelda

Descansa eternamente, que la Trifuerza te bendiga, Héroe Elegido.

Fin del capítulo 1

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: Bueno, increíblemente pude acabar un capítulo en un fin de semana o.o…Este fanfic durará sólo hasta el capítulo siguiente, así que por favor espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic de Zelda, y espero hacerlo bien. Si se portan bien y me dejan reviews con su opinión, les prometo un lindo desenlace, respondiendo siempre preguntas que quedan en el aire como ¿Encontrará Link de nuevo a Midna?…¿Será capaz de dejar su familia para permanecer al lado de la Princesa del Crepúsculo en sus últimas horas de vida?…¿A qué se deberá la caida de Hyrule?…¿Cómo regresará Link a Twili sin lo demás del Espejo del Crepúsculo? Recuerden, 5 reviews y continúo.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se filtraba sigilosamente entre las ramas de los árboles, cubriendo delicadamente las ruinas de un templo cerradas al público hace algunos años. El Héroe que había salvado al reino las había descubierto, desde entonces la gente peregrinaba todos los años desde todas partes de Hyrule para contemplar lo que alguna vez fue el templo principal de su reino. Pero los estudiosos habían decidido que la gente no debía acercarse más con el fin de preservar por más tiempo el Templo del Tiempo. Pero este día el Héroe regresó ante un arco custodiado por un par de estatuas. Detrás se erguía una escalera que terminaba en un claro del bosque, con un pedestal en medio, donde reposaba la espada Maestra.

Link subió para tomar el arma que lo había ayudado para destruir al mal. Recordó la primera vez que empuñó el arma…una sensación de juventud se apoderó de él. Seguramente este era el medio para regresar a Twili. Sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Zelda no le había dado mayores explicaciones, seguramente porque no era algo muy difícil…

Afortunadamente no había tenido que hablar con Ilia. Su mujer sólo comprendió que su marido acababa de encontrar lo que deseaba. Entendió que no volvería a verlo, y no se molestó por ello…se deprimió. Llevaba en su seno a su único descendiente, y eso era lo único que le importaba a Ilia. Hace mucho que comprendió que sus hijos eran su única fuente para sobrevivir.

En el Castillo de Hyrule, Zelda rogó a sus diosas un poco de tiempo. Pidió su ayuda. No quería que todo acabara tan mal. Quería lo mejor para su pueblo, y sabía que esto era lo mejor. Pero ellas no escucharon del todo. Ya habían tomado la decisión de no permitir que el secreto del Crepúsculo se divulgara más. La gente también debía aprender a valerse por si misma. No debían depender de un Héroe que estuviera siempre en constante espera de los peligros. El reino entero debería entender que no siempre serían salvados por alguien. La Princesa lo entendía perfectamente, pero como soberana de Hyrule deseaba que su gente tuviera un final menos trágico. Y entonces las diosas respondieron en la mente de la princesa…

"A la partida del héroe, tu gente deberá ir a tierras altas. Tú serás la única que podrá advertirles del inminente riesgo, pero sólo una vez. Si ellos quieren escuchar, lo harán por las buenas."

Zelda asintió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link volvió a blandir la espada con agilidad a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Se sintió poderoso, pero no era momento de quedarse con esa sensación…Tenía que descubrir la forma de entrar al Crepúsculo nuevamente. Pero su mente se nubló en ese momento, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía lograr su objetivo, Midna siempre era la que hacía las cosas, pero nunca decía cómo hacerlas. Ahora el Héroe tenía la certeza de que ese era su método para mantenerlo a salvo y alejado. Su mente sólo pudo traerle un recuerdo, que tal ves podía serle útil…¿Cómo había llegado Zant a Hyrule desde el crepúsculo? Para empezar, se había llevado la luz de todo el reino, dejando en su lugar las sombras de Twili…Él no podía hacer eso, perjudicaría a su pueblo, el que había luchado por salvar con tanto afán y éxito. Reconoció que necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda, y en ese lugar era lo que menos tenía, sólo el susurro del viento entre los árboles, ni siquiera se escuchaban bichos o animales…Hasta que pasó una bandada de aves, una enorme parvada que iba rápidamente a favor del viento. Hasta entonces, Link notó que el cielo estaba muy nublado, y las aves huían de una probable tormenta cercana…

¬ Es un mal momento para irme…- se dijo Link.- No debería dejar sola a mi aldea…Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo ingresar al maldito Crepúsculo…

Una brillante silueta se acercó por las escaleras, y si el Héroe la advirtió fue por su destello, mas no hacía ruido sobre las hojas secas. Un escalofrío lo invadió al ver de nuevo aquella figura de un lobo blanco acercarse a él, aquel brillante caballero espectral que lo había instruido en las artes de la defensa y ataque. Pero¿Qué hacía él ahí en estos momentos?

¬ Has tomado nuevamente tu arma, Héroe Elegido…- susurró el lobo sin siquiera abrir la boca.

¬……¿Qué hace usted aquí?

¬ La luz y la oscuridad sólo son dos caras de la misma moneda…Una no puede existir sin la otra, o el equilibrio se rompería…

¬ eso lo sé…

¬ Pero…- el lobo se acercó lentamente.- La oscuridad solamente es la ausencia de luz. Apaga toda luz dentro de ti si es que quieres convocar las sombras sin dañar a nadie.

¬…Pero¿Cómo hago eso?

Por unos segundos parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Link miraba fijamente al lobo como si esperara que en sus ojos apareciera la respuesta a aquella interrogante. Fue el Caballero quien rompió el silencio lanzándose sobre su discípulo, llevándolo por última ves al etéreo lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando tomó su forma espectral blandió su espada frente a su alumno, quien hizo lo propio como si estuviera a punto de aprender una nueva técnica de combate…

¬…Esta será mi última lección, Héroe Elegido…- dijo el guerrero acercándose más a Link.- Te mostraré cómo apagar toda la luz dentro de ti, sin dañar a nada ni a nadie, para que la Soberana de las Sombras esté siempre a tu lado…

¬ ¡Haré lo que sea!

El guerrero abandonó la pose de combate, y se dispuso a dar solamente teoría a su mejor aprendíz…

¬ Nosotros también estamos compuestos de luz y oscuridad, pero recuerda que la oscuridad no siempre significa maldad, simplemente se manifiesta en forma de los sentimientos más profundos alimentados por tu subconsciente. Tienes presente que eres parte de esa oscuridad, pero temes dejar del lado tu luz porque te asusta que los demás miren que su Héroe no es sólo pureza…

¬…Yo no me considero un ser oscuro.

¬ y sin embargo lo eres…desde el momento en que decidiste encerrar y abandonar tus sentimientos en esa parte que la luz no toca, alimentaste toda la oscuridad dentro de ti. Tu luz solamente es tu inseguridad y autocompasión, el cual te ata a este mundo.

¬…¿Mi luz es mala?…¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ella?

¬ Esa es la parte interesante…- el guerrero avanzó nuevamente con la espada en alto.- Debes deshacerte de tu luz, que es lo que tu le muestras a todo mundo. Debes dejar salir lo que no quieres que nadie vea. Si en verdad eres todo lo que se dice de ti, no tendrás problema al atravesar tu pecho con tu propia espada, para deshacer la luz que hay en ti…

¬…Así apagaré mi luz…¿Moriré?

¬Pasarás a otro estado, si, pero tu bestia interna no te dejará morir puesto que la oscuridad surgida te cubrirá. ¿Me entiendes?

Por supuesto que Link entendía, pero le era difícil aceptar la idea de realizar algo parecido al suicidio. Y no porque temiera a la muerte, si no porque temía que algo fallara, que el plan no funcionara y su sacrificio fuera en vano. Pero mantuvo su palabra, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ver a Midna antes de su muerte.

¬…Antes de su muerte…- sus ojos enrojecieron, pero no debía flaquear en este momento.

¬ Pero no creas que te voy a dejar todo tan fácil…- el caballero volvió a tomar su espada en pose de pelea.- …Dame tu espada. Quiero una última gran pelea antes de tu gran destino. Quiero ser yo quien te ayude a cumplir tu meta, después de que ayudaste a tanta gente, es preciso que alguien haga algo por ti.

¬ Estaré eternamente agradecido por eso…

Ambos intercambiaron espadas, y con un último saludo comenzó la pelea definitiva…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una leve lluvia comenzó en la plaza del castillo de Hyrule. La gente recogía sus puestos, algunos maldecían y varios regresaban apresurados a sus carretas o a sus casas. Sólo algunos que no tenían a dónde ir se guarecían de la lluvia bajo las lonas o algunos techos de las fachadas de los locales. A pesar de que no era una lluvia intensa, por alguna extraña razón a nadie le gusta tener mojarse.

Es por eso que todos voltearon sorprendidos cuando las puertas del castillo comenzaron a abrirse. Esperaban ver salir una carreta o tal vez unos caballos, pero no fue así. Era la mismísima princesa Zelda, la soberana del reino, mezclándose entre su pueblo y compartiendo la tempestad con ellos. Mas de uno de ofreció un paraguas, pero ella los rechazó, y no porque no le gustara compartir con alguien, simplemente quería disfrutar de este bello rocío…antes de que se volviera peor.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la plaza estaba casi vacía. Pero las Diosas habían hablado, no debía repetir el mensaje, sólo tenía una oportunidad…aún así caminó por las calles de su bello pueblo, el que la había visto nacer, en donde había pasado toda su infancia, el lugar donde había experimentado tantas sensaciones como jamás pensó sentir, en donde se habían mostrado ante ella una de las más grandes revelaciones para Hyrule. No le importó que su faldón se empapara hasta las rodillas, que el agua le descompusiera el perfecto peinado, que el maquillaje se escurriera de su angelical rostro como si fuera solamente un graffiti en un bello muro de mármol. Algunas personas salieron de su casa, extrañados, maravillados, y tal vez asustados por el comportamiento de su soberana, la cual había dejado de ser princesa hacía mucho tiempo, pero para el pueblo sería eternamente una inocente princesa…una leyenda. La siguieron a donde quiera que fuera su destino, Pero ella sólo quería recordar el lugar como lo estaba viendo ahora. Recorrió todas las calles y callejones. Llegó nuevamente a la fuente principal de la plaza. Pero estando cerca dio un paso en falso, y resbaló de un escalón, cayendo sobre un charco de agua que la empapó completamente. El pueblo entero se asustó, les aterraba que pudiera haberse herido. Pero Zelda, lejos de ofenderse o enfadarse, esbozó una leve sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una contagiosa risa. Eso le había resultado muy divertido a la princesa, hacía años que no disfrutaba de mojarse en el agua de un charco, y agradeció a las diosas por aquel sutil recordatorio de que la vida es corta y se debe disfrutar cada momento…cada gota de esta lluvia que es nuestra vida.

Ahora tenía la atención de todos. Se levantó y, aún conservando su aire solemne a pesar de las risas, habló en la voz mas alta que pudo concebir.

¬ ¡Pueblo…mi amado pueblo! Daría mi vida porque no tuvieran que sufrir…Significan tanto para mí que no concibo mi existencia sin uno solo de ustedes. Cada nuevo aliento de vida que ustedes me conceden me llena tanto de alegría que desearía atesorar a cada descendiente con mis más preciadas riquezas, y cuando alguien fallece lamento en lo más profundo de mi alma que tenga que continuar el ciclo de la vida, pero así es. Los amo a todos intensamente, y es por eso que me duele tanto portar malas noticias…- hubo algunos murmullos. La lluvia arreció un poco más.- …Las Tres Diosas han hablado ante mí. El poder de Din, la sabiduría de Farore, y el coraje de Nayru…me han ordenado que os diga que deben marcharse de aquí, cuanto antes, a tierras altas, porque esta lluvia que ha comenzado no cesará hasta que el mundo esté cubierto sobre las olas. ¡Huid, queridos hermanos, iros a tierras altas con sus familias! No se fastidien cargando riquezas, que al final la más grande que es la vida la tendrán con ustedes. El Castillo está a su disposición cuanto quieran, pero él también será cubierto por las aguas, así que no confíen que la suerte les ayudará. Hacedme caso por favor, que tengo prohibido repetir el mensaje…Yo iré con ustedes en igualdad de condiciones, no podría decirme su gobernadora si no viera porque cada uno llegue a salvo a su destino y permanezca junto a los que a los que ama.

Como si las diosas hubieran decidido que ya era suficiente, la lluvia se volvió más intensa, pero no era tanto como para preocuparse. Sólo Zelda sabía lo que en verdad significaba.

¬…Debemos darnos prisa, Hyrule…

El frío comenzaba a atosigar a los que estaban mojados, incluida la sabia princesa. El mensaje había surtido efecto…pero tal vez no el esperado.

¬ Si la princesa lo dice, debe ser cierto…- dijo un anciano.

¬ ¿Pero que pruebas tenemos?- comentó su hijo.- Las diosas nunca se han mostrado, pudieron habérnoslo dicho ellas en persona.

¬ Además¿Qué hay del Héroe?- dijo el pequeño hijo del hijo del anciano.- Si las Diosas mandan esta lluvia¿No podría él acabar con ellas y salvarnos?

¬ ¡¡NO BLASFEMES!!- gritaron varios ancianos aterrados.

El corazón de Zelda se rompió en mil pedazos…no pensaba que el problema fuera tan grave…pero ella ya había cumplido su misión, y los que quisieran escucharla lo harían, formarían un nuevo Hyrule con ella, aún con el dolor de su corazón, no podía obligarlos a ir a alguna parte si no quisieran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Parecía que la batalla hubiera durado horas. Ningún combatiente cedía. Aunque, debía admitirlo, el alumno había superado al maestro, como es la ley de la vida…Esta Era la mejor batalla que elm espectral guerrero hubiera sostenido en toda su vida y muerte…pero sabía que esto pronto tenía que terminar. Si Link estaba peleando con tanto afán era para poder viajar a Twili y acompañar a Midna. Ya no había tiempo.

¬ Link, Héroe Elegido, peleas maravillosamente…Como siempre lo has hecho.

¬ Gracias, supongo…

¬ Esta batalla te ha servido para descargar todas tus frustraciones conmigo¿no es así?

¬ Tal vez.- Link volvió a arremeter.

¬ Ha llegado el momento de extinguir tu luz, guerrero…

¬ Eso pensé.- Link jadeó un poco y sonrió.- ¿Me concedes el honor?

¬…¿por qué?

¬ te debo todo lo que sé…sería importante para mí que fueras tú quien "terminara" conmigo.

¬…Gracias.

El guerrero realizó una estocada difícil, la cual no le había enseñado a Link por distintas razones…entre ellas, porque tal vez pensaba que este momento llegaría. El Héroe quedó desarmado.

¬ ¿Tienes miedo?

¬ un poco…me aterra que no funcione.

¬ Funcionará, puesto que estás siendo sincero conmigo. Estás dejando salir la parte que no querías que nadie viera…

Con un golpe del mango de la espada Link quedó tendido en el suelo sangrando.

¬…Hasta pronto, Héroe Elegido…

La Espada Maestra atravesó el pecho de Link de forma vertical. No había dolor, seguramente por lo rápido de la acción y el shock consecuente. La sangre fluía sin parar. El Guerrero estaba satisfecho, aunque sinceramente algo triste por presenciar a su mejor alumno en agonía.

Aunque algo andaba mal según Link. Pudo sentir el aire escapar de sus pulmones, pronto no pudo moverse y sintió mucho frío por la pérdida de sangre. Algo le decía que eso no debió haber pasado. Sentía claramente el abrazo de la muerte cerniéndose sin piedad sobre él. No había funcionado. ¿Qué habría hecho mal?

Sintió con desesperación que su corazón se detenía. Todo se volvió oscuro casi al instante.

A lo lejos escuchó un aullido, y sintió muchos deseos de responder. Dicen que el último sentido que se vá es el oído…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ No deja de llover…- dijo Colin mirando por la ventana.- Si esto sigue así, el río se desbordará.

¬ Calma hijo.- respondió su padre.- Esto ha pasado en otras ocasiones, si sube demasiado el nivel simplemente pondremos costales de arena.

Colin asintió, pero su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien. Esta lluvia tenía algo diferente a todas las demás. Estaba a punto de retirarse convencido de que era su imaginación, cuando vió una silueta caminando entre la lluvia.

¬ ¡¿Ilia?!- salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga.- ¿Estás bien?

¬………

¬…¿Qué tienes?…¿Link regresó¿Está bien?

¬…Él no va a volver…

¬ ¿Pero que dices??- el muchacho se puso serio de repente.- …La oscuridad ha regresado…

¬…No…es el exceso de luz el que nos afecta ahora…

¬ ¡Entra, te resfriarás!

¬…Encontré a unas personas…- dijo Ilia.- …Venian de la plaza del Castillo, se dirigían a las montañas. Dicen que la princesa Zelda tuvo la una visión…debemos ir a tierras altas…

¬…Ya decía yo que esta lluvia no era normal…Pero¿Y Link??

La rubia no se puso triste…al contrario, sonrió, e involuntariamente se puso una mano sobre el vientre…

¬…Él estará bien. Ha encontrado lo que buscaba…espero…

¬¡¡¡ILIA!!!!- gritó su padre saliendo de su casa con una manta.- ¿Qué TIENES HIJA, QUE PASA??

¬ Nada papá…Avísale a todos que debemos irnos a las montañas, todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zelda se levantó de golpe de su cama. No tenía noción del tiempo, desde que habían comenzado las lluvias. Algunas personas aún se resistían a abandonar sus hogares en la plaza. El agua seguía cayendo sin piedad. Algunas construcciones se habían ablandado y comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Pero por un momento a ella le importó otra cosa…Se preocupó por Link, le preocupaba no saber más de él desde que le envió aquella carta…

¬ Princesa Zelda…Es hora…

¬…Váyanse ustedes…yo abandonaré al último para asegurarme de que la mayoría se vaya.

¬…como ordene, su majestad…

El Castillo estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de muebles, pinturas y por supuesto comida, habían sido donados por la princesa a las personas que habían hecho caso a su aviso. También había regalado la mayor parte de sus vestidos desde los de más fino algodón hasta los de preciada seda. Lo que más le importaba era la seguridad de la mayoría, y si con algunas cosas materiales podía ayudar a que el final fuera menos trágico, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana el rítmico caer de las gotas de lluvia. En sus ojos también comenzó a llover. Ojalá esto no tuviera que terminar así…Lo único que la consolaba era que, seguramente, Link estaría mejor que ella, reunido nuevamente con su amor, quedando libre de cualquier responsabilidad…

¬ ¡¡PRINCESA ZELDA!!- gritó un aterrado sirviente.

¬ ¿Qué sucede?

¬ ¡¡Los ríos se han desbordado, las calles están inundadas, y si el Lago Hylia se desborda caerá un alud sobre nosotros…!!

¬ Se desbordará, tenlo por seguro…pero¿Qué haces aquí? Ordené que se alejaran junto con la gente.

¬ …Alteza……yo quisiera ayudarla…

¬ Lo sé, y te lo agradezco…pero es hora de dejar algunas cosas en claro. Anda, vete…Estaré bien…

Aquel joven soldado asintió contra su voluntad…Hacía tanto tiempo que miraba a la princesa Zelda como una cuarta diosa…su diosa. Le era muy difícil dejarla sola, hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder quedarse con ella. Pero juró que jamás desobedecería una orden suya…Zelda sabía lo que hacía. Además, el joven tenía a su madre y hermanos menores en el pueblo, tenía que sacarlos cuanto antes. Caminó hasta su casa, dejando todas sus pertenencias en el castillo, tomó a su anciana madre y sus hermanitos en una carreta y los alejó de la ciudad, mientras sus pensamientos le decían que debía permanecer de alguna forma con su amor imposible…

En eso su predicción se cumplió. Desde tierras más altas el soldado pudo ver cómo un enorme alud de agua descendiente desde los dominios de Zora cubrió violentamente la plaza de Hyrule derrumbando varias construcciones y llevándose las vidas de los que aún confiaban en el Héroe…El castillo fue lo único que permaneció en pié…y el soldado estaba seguro que la hermosa Zelda estaría velando por ellos desde la ventana de la torre más alta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un gemido extraño lo hizo abrir los ojos. Frente a Link se encontraba una criatura de aspecto lastimero y bastante extraño. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban con infinita curiosidad. Por un momento Link pensó que se encontraba en un extraño limbo, pero cuando recuperó conciencia totalmente y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de dónde estaba…El ambiente, la belleza rara del lugar…sólo podía ser el Reino del Crepúsculo, Twili…

Y sintió desesperadas ganas de gritar su nombre…el nombre de su amada en agonía…Pero en su lugar salió un aullido largo y profundo. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que era un lobo nuevamente como hacía años que habia dejado de serlo.

"Tu bestia interna no te dejará morir…"

Aún sin dejar del lado la emoción del momento porque el truco hubiera funcionado, no había tiempo para quedarse admirando el lugar. Todavía debía encontrar a Midna.

Mientras, la pequeña criatura habitante de Twili seguía mirando al extraño ser, recordando los relatos de su madre sobre cómo una Bestia Sagrada ayudó a la Pincesa Midna a salvarlos de Zant. Miró la espléndida Trifuerza grabada en la pata derecha del lobo, y sintió mucha alegría, esto era justo como lo había predicho su soberana, ahora él vendría a gobernarlos. Lo acarició con ternura en el hocico para hacerle sentir que eran amigos, y tirando poco a poco le indicó el camino a seguir. Link le viviría eternamente agradecido a este pequeño ser por mostrarle el lugar de reposo de Midna.

El Palacio del Crepúsculo se alzaba ante ellos flotando incorpóreamente en el aire. La única forma de subir era por las plataformas activadas con la luz de los Soles…Hasta entonces Link advirtió el cambio: el lugar estaba tan desolado como cuando Zant robó la luz de las esferas sagradas. ¿Qué había pasado??

Link se paró sobre algunas siluetas en el suelo, y su acompañante junto a él. Éstas comenzaron a brillar, señal de que todavía quedaba algo de luz sagrada en él. Comenzaron a elevarse hasta llegar al Palacio del Crepúsculo.

Efectivamente, las esferas seguían ahí, pero emitían un leve brillo como si se hubieran consumido sus energías totalmente. Varias personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor como quien espera avivar el fuego en leña mojada. Link camino despacio hacia ellos, en espera de alguna señal de reconocimiento. Al principio todos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero al reconocer a la mística criatura libertadora de su pueblo algunos se arrodillaron. Como siempre, Link no se sentía digno de esa atención, prefería que lo llevaran a su destino.

Una pequeña criatura de tez verde y ojos brillantes se acercó corriendo desde dentro del palacio. Al ver a Link exclamó un sonido similar al de sus hermanos del crepúsculo, pero al examinarlo bien dijo con voz fina pero firme:

¬ ¡Es él!…¡Es la Bestia Sagrada de la Profecía!…Ahora Salvará a Twili una vez más…

Link deseaba hablar, decirles que daría su vida por salvarlos…pero primero debía ver a Midna. Tenía que saber más de ella. Dio un par de vueltas y se postró a los pies de la vocera con mirada suplicante. Su corazón descansó cuando ella volvió a hablar…

¬…Ella te está esperando desde hace mucho…

La siguió fielmente a través de la cascada de cristal negro, pasando por el salón principal, dejando del lado la sala del trono…hasta la parte de arriba, donde no había estado, los aposentos de la princesa…Había varias personas afuera del lugar, todos se hicieron a un lado con una indicación de la guía de Link. Ambos avanzaron con paso firme a medida que su corazón clamaba por una respuesta pronta…

Y ahí estaba ella. Débil pero bella. Postrada en su cama real con un tono de piel enfermizo como si se hubiera expuesto a la luz de nuevo: sus rojos cabellos estaban pálidos, su piel negra y lustrosa ahora era de tono gris claro, las partes claras estaban en color contrario. Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba hermosa, con un aire de serenidad que sólo había visto en Zelda. Pero lo que asustó a Link es que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y su respiración no se notaba…No podía ser tarde…no aún…

Una persona se acercó y tomó la manta de la princesa, dispuesto a cubrir su rostro con ella…Link jadeó ruidosamente, era lo único que podía hacer estando como lobo, porque si hubiera estado en su forma humana habría blasfemado y maldecido a todos. La Princesa del Crepúsculo estaba ahora toda cubierta con una sabana blanca…Había llegado tarde…

O eso pensaba. La manta se deslizó bruscamente hacia abajo, y Midna abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos, mirando con desaprobación a la persona que la cubrió.

¬ Aún estoy aquí, ciego…- dijo con voz sarcástica a pesar de sonar débil.

Y, sin importarle que todos lo vieran, Link movió la cola de alegría, se había vuelto loco de felicidad, por un instante pensó que lo había perdido todo y de repente sus esperanzas volvieron de golpe. Era maravilloso estar con ella de nuevo…

¬…Link…- pronunció Midna cuando advirtió al can junto a ella.- …No debías estar aquí…

El deseaba responderle, pero le era imposible, así que solamente se sentó y recostó su cabeza sobre la cama como un obediente cachorrito.

¬…Buen perro…- dijo Midna.- …Confesaré que me alegra verte…aunque lamento que tengas que ver esto…Estarás preguntándote qué fue lo que pasó…Lo explicaré brevemente……- hubo un instante de silencio.- …¡Oh, que rayos! Puede que sea la última vez que narro algo…

Alguien le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Link no pudo evitar el impulso de subir a su lado…

¬……No hay nada que temer…- dijo Midna con aire solemne.- …Lo que sucede es que…la energía de los Soles fue capturada en su mayoría por…La Espada Maestra. Y no te culpo por ello, de no haber sido así nunca hubiéramos sobrevivido…

"Nos hace falta luz, querido Link…los soles duraron sólo algunos años más, y como notaste están casi extintos…Pero…- hizo una pausa para respirar hondamente.- …Que las Diosas bendigan a Zelda…Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera durado sólo un par de meses…Cuando me cedió su Trifuerza, me cedió también su luz…gran parte de su divina luz…Todo este tiempo he usado esa luz para reemplazar en medida de lo posible la falta de los Soles…pero esa luz salvadora me ha acabado a mi, desgraciadamente, me ha ido consumiendo…

Eso era terrible…Por cada persona en Twili, Midna estaba perdiendo parte de su vida. Pero¿Qué podía hacer Link al respecto…?

¬…En este momento…- siguió Midna.-…Tengo suficiente luz como para transformarte en humano…espero no morir en el intento…

Link intentó evitarlo, pero Midna extendió su mano de donde emanó un destello de luz tan brillante que parecía que se podría tocar. A medida que la luz se iba acercando a Link él sentía cómo se transformaba, hasta que se convirtió completamente en humano. Midna lo miró como con sorpresa por un momento, luego se dejó caer en la almohada y le dedicó una sonrisa…

¬ …No has cambiado nada…

¬ ¡¡Midna…no puedes morir!!- exclamó el cabalero derrumbándose en el suelo y tomando con delicadeza la mano izquierda de la princesa.- ……Debe de haber una forma…

¬ No hay nada que hacer…pero descuida, no me arrepiento…

¬ ¡Su majestad…!- dijo la pequeña vocera.- …¡La profecía…!

¬ Cállate, esa profecía nunca existió…- su mirada se hizo un poco triste.- …Pero si no les decía eso, no iban a mantenerse con fuerzas…

¬ ¿Qué profecía?- preguntó Link, como para distraerse del tema principal.

¬…Le dije a mi pueblo que……- desvió la mirada.- …Que la Bestia Sagrada que nos ayudó vendría de nuevo para volver a librarnos de este sufrimiento…Perdóname si te comprometí, no es tu obligación…Sólo quería mantenerlos con esperanzas…

¬ ¡Si algo puedo hacer, sólo dilo!!

¬……Ya has hecho demasiado……- puso su mano sobre la ropa de Link, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, señal de que la última batalla había sido real.- …Debes regresar a Hyrule…

¬ ¡¡NO PUEDO REGRESAR!! Extinguí toda mi luz¡No puedo volver al mundo de la luz!!…Me quedaré aquí el resto de mi vida…

¬……Este…- dijo la pequeña sirviente mientras sacaba a la gente de ahí.- …Princesa Midna…Usted también dijo que…El Héroe podría gobernarnos…Una vez que usted…

¬ No habrá nada que gobernar, querida…- respondió Midna con bastante tristeza.- …Sin luz, la oscuridad no existe…

"Ambas son dos caras de la misma moneda…"

¬…Espera…- dijo Link.-…Pero entonces no te refieres solamente a la luz de este lugar……

¬…Eres inteligente, cachorro………- Midna suspiró y cerró los ojos.- …Hyrule está en decadencia también.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varias aldeas habían sido alcanzadas ya por el agua. Incluso era demasiada agua para los Zoras. La Montaña de la muerte servía de refugio tanto para Gorons como para la gente normal aunque no estuviera habituada al calor. Algunas personas habían encontrado un destino diferente refugiándose en las montañas nevadas, esperando subir lo bastante alto como para evitar el deshielo. Pero la gran mayoría estaba en la montaña más cercana al Castillo, con la esperanza de que dejara de llover y pudieran volver a sus casas.

Y Zelda estaba en su ventana, velando por todos, protegiéndose del creciente frío solamente con su capa heredada de los Sheikah. El agua había cubierto ya toda la plaza y la planta baja del castillo en su totalidad, yo comenzaba en la planta alta. Zelda seguía ahí porque sabía que aún quedaban personas confiadas que se mantenían en colinas porque pronto dejaría de llover y el Héroe vendría a ayudarlos. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos a todos, pero hasta el último momento, cuando hubieran aprendido su lección.

De repente sintió un poco de angustia por Link. ¿Qué estaría pasando con él?…¿Acaso el Reino del Crepúsculo también tenía que desaparecer si el Reino de la Luz lo hacía?

¬…Pero mi pueblo no va a desaparecer, Midna, sólo habrá un nuevo comienzo…no deberías sugestionarte de esa forma…Aún hay mucha luz en Hyrule, y la más importante está a tu lado en este momento…

Con las mejillas aún humedecidas por llorar las pérdidas en su gente, salió de sus aposentos con dirección al trono en lo más alto del castillo, desde donde podría ver a todo Hyrule.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬……¿Hyrule?…Pero…

¬ Olvida eso- dijo Midna, arrepentida por lo que había revelado.- …Déjame hablarte de otras cosas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

"Todo este tiempo estuve preocupada por ti…El padre de esta pequeña es quien se comunicaba contigo todos los días. Aunque a veces él actuaba por su cuenta…Hubiera preferido que omitiera ciertas cosas.

¬……¿Por ejemplo…?

¬…Cuando regresé estaba muy feliz, bastante. La poca luz que quedaba en los Soles alumbraba lo bastante en ese momento como para no preocuparnos…Desgraciadamente, cuando el problema comenzó, ninguno de mis súbditos se dirigía a mí para resolver el problema…¡Todos querían que volviera la Bestia Sagrada a ayudarlos!

"Su Majestad ríe."

"Su Majestad goza de alegría"

"Su Majestad está molesta"

¬…Tuve que mentirles para que pudieran seguir con sus vidas. Fue entonces cuando comencé a usar la luz…Todo estuvo en paz por algún tiempo…

"Su Majestad se ha reconciliado"

"Su Majestad ha reconstruido su trono"

¬……Según la tradición impuesta por mi padre, yo debía contraer matrimonio para poder alcanzar el grado de Reina del Crepúsculo. Escogí a un sacerdote que ocupó el lugar de Zant…- hizo una mueca.- …Fue Zelda quien me hizo entrar en razón, si no quería casarme no debería hacerlo por la fuerza…

"Su Majestad está pronta a contraer matrimonio"

"Su Majestad ha rechazado su unión"

¬ ¿Estuviste en contacto con Zelda todos estos años?

¬ No exactamente…- Midna respiró hondo. -…permanecemos unidas levemente, por el contacto que ambas tuvimos con la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. A veces siento lo que ella siente…Me parece que por ese tiempo ella estaba en una situación parecida a la mía…Es increíble cuan similares pueden ser dos reinos distintos y las personas que lo habitan. Pero…¡Agh!

"Su Majestad sufre…"

Link la asió con fuerza ante el dolor que Midna acababa de sentir. La muerte seguía cerniéndose sobre ella. El corazón del Caballero de la Luz se rompió lentamente al caer en cuenta de que Midna estaba viviendo sus últimos momentos en agonía…

¬…Midna, por favor, no puedes morir…no sabes todo lo que he pasado…

¬ No seas patético por favor…- exhaló la princesa.- Si dejaras de compadecerte a ti mismo, las cosas serían mucho más llevaderas para ti…

¬ …¡Esque no debes darte por vencida…yo…!

¬ Me temo que hay veces que no queda otra opción Link…hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para salvar a mi reino y tu has hecho lo propio por el tuyo, pero ahora…

¬ Su majestad…- dijo la niña del crepúsculo.- …¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?…¿Quién nos gobernará?

¬ ¡¡USTEDES SON LIBRES DE HACER LO QUE QUIERAN, NO NECESITAN A NADIE QUE LOS GOBIERNE…!

En cuanto dejó de gritar Midna soltó un largo suspiro…algo de sangre de color dorado emanó de su boca y sus ojos perdieron brillo…Había gastado demasiadas energías…Aterrorizado, Link se levantó de golpe y la tomó entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera nuevamente una versión pequeña de si misma…La miró detenidamente con la esperanza de que su amor la devolviera a la vida…

Eso era…

¬ ¡Midna, no debes morir, no puedes morir…POR QUE YO TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODO MI SER, LO HE HECHO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO……TE-NECESITO!!

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los inexpresivos ojos de la monarca, dándole a entender a Link que guardaba un poco de conciencia, como había sucedido con él cuando atravesó su pecho con la espada…

Y hablando de la espada Maestra…¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zelda sostuvo en sus manos el Arma definitiva que acababa con el mal. Esta espada se quedaría ahí, en el castillo, bajo las aguas. La había recuperado después de que Link la usara y el Guerrero la trajera de vuelta a su soberana. Pero ya no brillaba como antes, se veía algo más normal. Además de que la luz contenida en ella había desaparecido, también lo había hecho el sagrado sello que era el que hacía que la espada tuviera el poder de derrotar a toda la maldad. Pero eso lo había hecho Zelda intencionalmente, proporcionándole la mitad del sello al Templo de la Tierra y la otra mitad al Templo de los vientos con sus respectivos sabios. Así estaría segura de que, aunque la Espada Maestra cayera en manos equivocadas, no sería usada para propósitos malignos a menos que su nuevo poseedor consiguiera abrir ambos templos con ayuda de una batuta, según la leyenda…Lo único que podía hacer Zelda por el momento era nadar hasta el lugar más profundo del castillo, esconder ahí la espada, e intentar sobrevivir, porque su pueblo necesitaba alguna fortaleza que los guiara.

Pero estando en el lugar más alto del castillo sólo se le ocurría algo que hacer antes en caso de que algo fallara. Suspiró antes de despojarse de la capa, mostrando que estaba vestida solamente con las más sencillas ropas que poseía. Alzó su mano derecha, donde tenía grabada la Trifuerza , y la dejó brillar como un segundo sol, para que su gente supiera que seguía con ellos…y para que Midna supiera que la luz no se acaba tan fácilmente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Link sintió el llamado de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. La Trifuerza del Coraje estaba brillando también sobre su mano, pero con un destello diferente al de siempre…un destello mucho más intenso. Sintió un impulso, el cual cumplió después de dar un beso en la frente de Midna y dejarla con delicadeza…Salió al balcón y extendió su brazo a la par que Zelda hacía lo propio en su castillo. La luz resplandeció por todo Twili, y el mismo Link se llenó por completo de esa luz crepuscular que había quedado dentro de él después de que la espada maestra perforara su corazón…

Y los Soles brillaron de nuevo.

¬ ¡¡LA PROFECÍA ERA CIERTA!!- gritó la vocera al tiempo que salía corriendo para avisarle al pueblo que la Bestia Sagrada había cumplido su labor.- ¡¡EL HÉROE HA TRAIDO DE VUELTA LA LUZ A TWILI!!!!!

Pero para Link ya era tarde…se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas lleno de dolor…aunque hubiera preferido que fuera un dolor físico. Midna Había muerto. Sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano…La gente se reunía en multitudes bajo el balcón para aclamar nuevamente a su salvador. ¿¿Acaso todos esos ineptos no se habían dado cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida para él??

¬ ¡¡NO HAY NADA QUE FESTEJAR!!- gritó con la esperanza de que pudieran entenderlo.- ¡¡MIDNA, SU REINA, HA MUERTO…Y USTEDES FESTEJAN UN MOMENTO MÁS DE VIDA!! DICHOSOS TODOS USTEDES!!

¬ Aún estoy aquí, ciego…- dijo una voz sarcástica…

El rubio alzó la vista y lentamente se levantó, conmocionado por segunda vez desde que llegó a Twili…y loco de alegria nuevamente por escuchar aquella voz melodiosa que había soñado por ocho largos años…

Midna se levantó lentamente de su cama, aún algo débil pero orgullosa como para demostrarlo. Sus rojos cabellos caían grácilmente sobre su sana tez verdusca, y sus penetrantes ojos miraban a Link de una forma en que él había esperado por tanto tiempo…

¬…Link…………

¬……¡Midna!!

Él se acercó corriendo a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, pero como lo esperaba, ella rechazó la ayuda y se levantó por si misma. No parecía recordar lo que Link le había confesado…

¬ …Muchas gracias por salvarnos una vez más, Héroe Cachorro Elegido…- dijo la princesa del Crepúsculo con melodiosa voz.

¬………Para qué son los amigos?

¬ …jeje, cierto…Amigo mío…

Sin poder contenerse más, Link la abrazó con ternura; ahora era más alto que ella. Midna recostó su cabeza en el pecho del ser que amaba, y tardó un poco en corresponder al abrazo puesto que sentía que era algo impropio…le parecía bastante pronto para aceptar que amaba a Link desde hace mucho tiempo…incluso desde antes de saber la verdad sobre Ganondorf…antes de obtener la Trifuerza de Zelda…Lo quería tanto…

Su mente no pudo pensar en otra cosa cuando Link buscó sus labios y los estrechó contra los suyos en un beso lleno de amor. Pocas personas demuestran tantas cosas en un gesto tan sencillo. Midna cedió ante su lado luminoso…porque nunca antes había dejado que alguien supiera de su amor secreto…

Y una cosa era segura: Link definitivamente había llegado para gobernar el Reino del Crepúsculo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que la lluvia comenzó. Las planicies de Hyrule tenían cuando menos un metro de agua de profundidad. Los ríos y lagos estaban a metros fuera de su cauce natural. Y la gente se había acostumbrado pronto a su nueva forma de vida, aunque seguía habiendo bajas por las enfermedades consecuentes a la creciente humedad. Las familias estaban separándose, incluso habían quedado algunos en lugares diferentes.

Pero la gente del pueblo de Ordon había adaptado rápidamente una villa en la parte media de una montaña en donde la tierra estaba lo suficiente firme como para que no hubiera deslaves…Colin construyó junto a su padre un par de barcas, y él y sus amigos salían a pescar de vez en cuando, y la verdad no les iba mal. Pero esta vez, Ilia insistió en ir con él, sólo para hacer algo…

¬ ¿Segura que estás bien, Ilia?- preguntó Colin.

¬ Si, bastante segura, y este bebé también lo estará por mucho tiempo.

¬ Faltan sólo un par de meses para que nazca……………- Colin dudó un poco antes de hacer su pregunta.- …¿No has sabido nada de Link?

¬……Te dije que él no regresaria…- Ilia siempre quería esquivar ese tema…obviamente le dolía terriblemente la decisión de su marido, pero no lo juzgaba…después de todo, dice el dicho, "Si lo amas, déjalo ir". Y ella tenía ahora un hijo por el cual debía preocuparse, y hablarle de lo maravilloso que había sido su padre…

De repente su red se enredó con la de un vecino, un joven soldado que vivía con su madre y hermanos un poco más arriba que ellos.

¬ ¡Ey!- lo llamó Colin desde su balsa! .-¿Está bien tu red?

¬ ¡Si, lo siento, esque estaba distraído…!- respondió el soldado mirando en otra dirección.- …Esque me parece que ví a alguien allá…

¬ Imposible, esa zona es profunda…

¬ Podría necesitar ayuda…-Sugirió Ilia.

¬ ¡Si, hay alguien!- gritó el soldado señalando un cuerpo que flotaba hacia ellos.- ¡Ayúdenme a sacarla!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el valiente Colin saltó al agua y ayudado por las redes se impulsó hasta el lugar donde señalaba el soldado. Era una mujer que flotaba sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa…

¬ ¡¡Imposible!!- gritó el rubio cuando tuvo asegurada a la mujer.

¬ ¿¿Qué sucede??- respondió el soldado tendiendo una red para jalar a ambos.

¬ ¡¡ES LA PRINCESA ZELDA!!

¬ ¿¿CÓMO??

Después de llevarla a tierra firme y atenderla corroboraron el estado de salud de la monarca. A Excepción de que estaba mojada, lucía exactamente como la última vez que el soldado la había visto…¡Pero eso había sido hacía meses¿Cómo habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin comida, sin un techo…cuanto tiempo había estado a la deriva sin un rasguño?? Eso sería un misterio, y sólo un motivo más para venerarla y transmitir por generaciones la Leyenda de Zelda…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y pasaron los años…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una niña jugaba sentada en el pasto con un par de bichos luminosos. Estaba bastante entretenida, aunque algo frustrada porque sabía que en cualquier momento la llamarían para que fuera a comer, y ya estaba pensando en una excusa para quedarse jugando más rato. En eso uno de sus bichos logró escapar, quedando lo bastante lejos del alcance de las manos de la pequeña. Pero lejos de molestarse ella sonrió. Su cabello formó una gran mano con la que fácilmente pudo alcanzar a la criatura. Siguió sonriendo con picardía…

¬ ¡Hija, ya es hora de comer!!

A pesar de sus intenciones, era verdad que el estómago de la pequeña necesitaba comida. Casi en contra de su voluntad se levantó a obedecer el llamado de su padre…

¬ Esa es mi chica…- dijo el hombre de rubios cabellos.-. ¿Qué hacías , pequeña?

¬ Me divertía antes de que me interrumpieras.

¬ Te he dicho que no me respondas de esa forma.- la carga en sus hombros.- Vamos, los sirvientes prepararon algo delicioso…

¬ ¡Eso espero!

La niña podía ver todo desde los hombros de su padre. Miró a los demás niños que jugaban en las cercanías del Castillo del Crepúsculo, y a unas aves cruzando el cielo, y un par de insectos brillantes en un árbol…Siempre le había intrigado por qué todas las cosas se parecían entre sí…y ella era la única que parecía no ser similar a alguien…

¬…Papi…

¬ ¿Si?

¬……¿Por qué no me parezco a ti?…Todos mis amigos se parecen a sus padres…Se supone que así debe ser¿O no?

Link se detuvo. Bajó a la pequeña de sus hombros y la puso frente a sí…le encantaba mirarla…La verdad es que si se parecía a él, tenía sus mismas facciones, sus mismos ojos, incluso las orejas puntiagudas como los de raza hylian…la diferencia era su cabello anaranjado en lugar de rubio, y el cuerpecito teñido de tonos negros y grisáceos enmarcando algunos lugares con runas de color verde brillante. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, buscando algún rasgo similar entre ellos que no fueran las orejas, pero por más que miraba a través de esos ojos pintos (uno azul y uno rojo) no encontraba similitud con aquel rubio de tez blanca al que amaba y conocía de toda la vida…

¬…Está bien, te diré por qué no te pareces a mí…- respondió Link con aspecto divertido.- …Porque tú eres hermosa y yo no, sólo por eso.

¬ ¡Eso ya lo sabía papi!…Pero¿Está mal que no nos parezcamos?

¬ ¡En lo absoluto! A ver, dime¿Para qué quieres parecerte a un elfo del bosque?

¬…¿Qué es un elfo o.o?

¬ Te lo explicaré después de comer…Oye¿Jugamos un rato? Mamá está en una junta con los sacerdotes…

¬ ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, felíz cumpleaños a ti, te deseamos todos, felíz cumpleaños a ti!

¬ Ahora apaga tus velas, hijo…

El niño rubio apagó las doce velas de su pastel con gran emoción mientras todos aplaudían. Le esperaban muchos regalos, pero, para ser sinceros, el que más esperaba era el de su tía Zelda, ella le había prometido algo maravilloso…

¬ ¿Puedo abrir mis regalos, mami?- preguntó el pequeño a su madre, Ilia.

¬ No sé por qué lo preguntas, nunca lo haces…

¬ Abre el mío primero…- dijo Zelda, la cual iba vestida igual que cualquiera…de hecho, hacía años que ya nadie la trataba como a una princesa.- …Espero que te guste, pequeño.

Link Jr. Abrió el paquete…sacó un escudo de madera con la Trifuerza grabada en él. Parecía frágil, pero la verdad es que resistía más que cualquiera que el chico hubiera visto antes. También sacó unas ropas verdes…

¬ ¡¡Woooww, es muy bonito tía Zelda…gracias!!

¬ El escudo lo hizo tu tío, pero yo lo pinté…- dijo Zelda con aire de grandeza fingido.- Y la ropa yo misma la cosí, ehh??

¬………Ropas verdes…- exclamó Ilia.- …¡Lucirás igual que tu padre!!

Al escuchar eso, el pequeño se entristeció un poco…Una parte de él deseaba que ese hombre del que tanto le habían hablado estuviera ahí con el ese día, o siquiera haberlo conocido…Aunque él sabía que ser hijo de un Héroe no era tarea fácil, pero la verdad es que quería saber más de él…

¬…No te pongas así, Link…- dijo Zelda, quien por un momento volvió a verse como una princesa. - …Tu padre fue un gran hombre, y tuvo una justa recompensa por todo lo que hizo por el reino…Tú serás grande, como él…o quizás estás destinado a cosas más grandes.

¬……Si, lo sé, tía Zelda……- el chico volvió a mirar su escudo de madera.-…¡Es muy bonito! Cuando tenga un hijo, se lo daré para que juegue n.n!!

¬ Buena idea, querido!!

_**FIN**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío: Así es, éste el el final de este pequeño homenaje que hago a esta gran historia…pero¿Alguien además de mi piensa que falta un epílogo??…¡Está bien, porque ustedes lo pidieron, subiré un tercer capítulo con el epílogo de este fic…recuerden que les había dicho que supuestamente esto era la precuela de Wind Waker¿Nooo?…¡Pero primero, a contestar reviews!

**Hechizera**

Discúlpame por la tardanza, la verdad había dejado muy descuidada esta historia, pero aquí está el desenlace. Espero que te guste. Gracias por el doble review, jeje, y te apoyo¿Cómo es que Link se fue con Ilia…? Bueno, necesitaba un chivo expiatorio para continuar con la leyenda, y a Ilia le quedó perfecto es papel. Espero un review pronto!

**Chica-anime4ever**

Exacto, eres el review cinco!! Y la historia estaba siendo continuada antes de que eso pasara (qué pena me da mi vida 9.9U). Aquí está el bonito final, espero que te haya gustado…no se tú, pero a mi me encanto la parte donde sale la hija de Link y Midna, es tan lindo -…Ojalá que sigas leyendo el epílogo, gracias!

**Kari**

Aquí está la continuación, espeor que lo leas y que te guste. Gracias por tu review.

**Zanemcur**

Discúlpame por dejarlos en ascuas tanto tiempo (cinco meses!!), pero mas vale tarde que nunca nooo? Gracias por escribir!

**Kitsune1818**

Te apoyo, me fascina esta pareja, pero hasta ahora creo que no he leido alguna en español o.o¿o es que me falta buscar? Espero que te guste el final, gracias!

**Dialirvi**

Ahhh, que te ha hecho la pobre Midna?? Lo de Ilia te apoyo…bueno, no la odio, sólo me cae mal, jiji. Yo también soy fan del ZeLink, pero esa pareja me gusta mas en Ocarina of time…es decir¡Link siempre se queda con Zelda! No e desagrada, todo lo contrario, pero considerando un gran agregado a la saga como lo es la Princesa del Crepúsculo teníamos que incluirla (hubiera sido un pecado no poner a Midna y que si existan fanfics en donde Link se queda con la ranchera de Malon ¬¬). Espero que te guste el final y espero un gran review. Ja-ne!

Yakío: Así es, les repito, esto no ha acabado, está en proceso un buen epílogo en el que incluimos a Tetra y un nuevo Link. También en mi galería de DA (pueden entrar a ella desde mi profile) estoy por subir dos fanarts de este fic, uno es de Zelda tirada en el charco de agua en la plaza y el otro está en proceso, será de la pequeña descendiente de la luz y el crepúsculo (me encanta decir eso), se ve tan linda…Pero¿Notaron que no tiene nombre?…¿Cómo nombrarían Link y Midna a una hija suya?…Hummmmm…

Ok, esta vez no hay límite de reviews, espero no tardarme con el epílogo. ¡Pero eso no significa que no escriban1 Sólo púchale el boton **go** y escribe tu sugerencia, comentario, recordatorio de 10 de mayo o lo que quieran. LOS QUIERO A TODOS!!

TE AMO CRISTHIAN!!! (sé que vas a leer esto ¬¬)


	3. EPILOGO

La misteriosa criatura de las sombras salió de su escondite. Todos la estaban buscando, pero si la hubieran capturado hubiera interferido en sus planes. Se escabulló ágilmente entre una multitud de aterradas personas que la buscaban, y se infiltró a la sala del trono. Noqueó a algunos guardias y a un sacerdote. Rápidamente se acercó al trono, y junto a él había una vitrina con un nicho adentro. Sonrió con malicia…

¬ …Por fin, la Sombra Fundida…¡jajajaja!………Y sigue la Trifuerza…

Rompió el grueso cristal que contenía la reliquia, y se disponía a tomarla, cuando un escalofrío la invadió…Sintió esa enorme e imponente presencia… La Reina del Crepúsculo se acercaba para defender su reino a toda costa…El temor invadió a la ladrona. Pero estaba tan cerca…tan cerca…

Según sus investigaciones, el plan podría funcionar aunque no tuviera la reliquia en su totalidad…Tomó sólo la parte de arriba, y estaba a punto de tomar las otras tres partes cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. La bella Reina de Twili tenía a su alrededor un campo de fuerza dispuesta a enfrentar a quien osara usurpar la paz en su reino.

¬ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATEVES…?!- gritó Midna al tiempo que su cabello formaba varios tentáculos dispuestos a capturar a la criatura.

Pero ésta fue más rápida. Escondió el nicho de la Sombra Fundida entre su propia oscuridad, y formando un portal desapareció. Midna abandonó su pose de combate, pues aún a ella le era imposible adivinar la ruta que había seguido.

¬ No puedo creerlo……- susurró entre dientes Midna.- …Esto es lo único que nos faltaba…Pero ya veremos qué tan lejos llegas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo cierto es que la ladrona llegó más lejos que nunca en su vida. Había estudiado mucho, y no era de balde…Ahora sabía que había un lugar llamado Reino Maldito… Un sitio al que los del mundo de la luz enviaban a los malvados con ansias de poder. Su plan era viajar al mundo de la luz, y para ello conseguir la ayuda de un dios…el dios de la maldad, aquel del que todos en su pueblo hablaban…Ganon…

Entró al lugar todavía más oscuro que el resto de Twili. Ciertamente le daba miedo, bastante…el lugar estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, y si algo salía mal nadie podría ayudarla…Por eso tenía las Sombras Fundidas, esperando recibir algo de protección de aquella poderosa antigüedad.

Todo lucía como un templo, lleno en sus paredes de cosas horribles en varios idiomas que ella no pudo entender, pero todo era sólo un pasillo…ni puertas, ni habitaciones, nada en especial salvo esa pesada sensación de estar siendo vigilada…Cansada de buscar algo se detuvo.

¬ ¡Eyyy!…¿Hay alguien aquí?…Necesito ayuda…¡quiero la Trifuerza!

Un leve temblor llenó el lugar. Todo cambió completamente, se volvió aún más siniestro. Se escuchaban lamentos de toda clase, maldiciones, gritos…Maldecían al Héroe del Tiempo. Por primera vez desde comenzó a desarrollar su plan sintió miedo a lo que vería…después de todo aún era joven, y los libros no muestran la verdadera realidad de las cosas…

¬ ¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz profunda en medio de todos los lamentos…

¬ …¡Quiero ir a Hyrule!!

¬ ¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!! Pequeña, eres ambiciosa…

¬ ………Bastante.

¬ La Trifuerza es algo demasiado grande como para que tú imagines lo que implica poseerla…

¬ ¡Tengo el coraje necesario para intentarlo…necesito la Trifuerza!

¬ ¡¿El coraje?! Con eso no lograrás nada…Es el poder el que te hace subir más alto que los demás…¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? Así seguro yo podría ayudarte…

¬ ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas cómo ir a Hyrule!

Sabía que era importante no revelar su nombre, puesto que sería blanco fácil para los malos espíritus que pueden dominar incluso sabiendo solamente tu nombre…Para obtener más protección decidió usar el nicho que había robado.

¬………La Sombra Fundida……- murmuró Ganondorf.- …¿Cómo la has obtenido?

¬ La robé del Palacio del Crepúsculo. Soy buena, eh?

¬ Bastante, me sorprende tu agilidad…Sigue derecho, estoy al fondo del todo…ese poder me librará de mi sello, y podré asistirte en lo que quieras…

Pero ella también sabía lo importante que era no ceder a los chantajes de Ganondorf…quería la Trifuerza para ella sola, pero Gannon también…Sin embargo, como su naturaleza oscura, le era muy fácil disfrazar sus intenciones.

¬ De acuerdo. Te liberaré. Pero prométeme que…

Una gran luz verde iluminó todo de repente. Los lamentos fueron cesando poco a poco, y el lugar se llenó de cánticos bastante calmantes…Pero la ladrona se encogió ante la intensidad de la luz, nunca en su vida había estado tan expuesta a la verdadera luz. Le quemaba.

¬ Querida niña…- murmuró una suave y tierna voz.- Tú no debes estar aquí. No es lugar para una princesa.

¬ ¡¿QUIÉN ERES??…DETEN ESTA LUZ YAAA!!!

¬ Abre los ojos, que no te lastimaré. Eres buena, no dejes que eso cambie…

Obedeció, y lentamente se acopló a la inmensa luz. Estaba parada en un pedestal con varios círculos a su alrededor. En el círculo verde había una niña vestida completamente de ese color combinando con sus cabellos también color pasto…

¬ …¿Quién eres?

¬ Soy Saria. Me alegra conocerte. Protejo el sello que mantiene al Reino Maldito aislado.

¬ ¡Déjame seguir!

¬ Estás cometiendo un error muy grave querida…- dijo Saria con la mirada algo triste.- …Esta no es la forma de lograr tu cometido…

¬ ¡Los libros dicen que…!

¬ No todo lo que está hecho está bien hecho, de acuerdo?…Debiste pedir ayuda en otro lugar…

¬ ¿A quién?- respondió sarcástica.- ¿A ti, una mocosa mágica?

¬……¿Y por qué no?

De los demás círculos aparecieron varias personas que miraban a la ladronzuela inquisitoriamente…Un goron, una zora, una sheikah, una gerudo, la kokiri, y un anciano hylian. La sheikah, de mirada profunda, escudriñó cada rincón de la visitante.

¬ Un ser oscuro, indudablemente- dijo Impa.- Sabrás cubrirte en las sombras como todos los de tu raza…

¬ ¡Claro que si!

¬ Espíritu valiente…- dijo Nabooru.- Lleno de coraje y deseos por ayudar…lograrás lo que ansías con tanto afán.

¬………¿Crees?

¬ Agua, fuego y bosque estarán a tu merced- dijeron Ruto, Darunia y Saria.- Porque queremos que vivas tu aventura y obedezcas el llamado de tu sangre…

¬ Y tu tienes demasiada luz…- finalizó Rauru.- …Más de la que ansías para salvar tu pueblo…Vuelve a casa y muestra lo que puedes hacer…Luz del Crepúsculo…

¬ ¡Están locos!

Sintió un impulso enorme de huir, pero no podía…no había hacia dónde. Todos los Sabios le iluminaron con sus dotes…Luego todo se volvió blanco…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ …¡Regresa!……¡por favor, regresa…!……¡Le diré a tu mamá!!

¬ No seas llorona, Zelda!- la regañó Link.- Sólo es una culebrita…

¬ ¡Las odio!!

¬ Pero mírala…- el chico se acercó maliciosamente con el animal en las manos.- ¡Es taaaann linda…!

¬ ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!

¬ ¡LINK!!- lo reprendió Ilia desde la ventana de su casa.- ¡¡Deja de molestar a Zelda! Cuando su madre regrese, no estará contenta contigo…

¬ ¡Sólo estamos jugando…!¿Verdad, Zeldy?

¬……Snif………siiii…

¬ Linda princesita XD…

Ilia regresó a sus labores hogareñas. Estaba algo malhumorada por el comportamiento de su hijo, y además tenía que encargarse de la pequeña Zelda hasta que sus padres regresaran de la travesía en barco que habían emprendido. Y como si eso fuera poco, el bebé que estaba en su vientre no dejaba de moverse bastante feliz por sentir el calor de su madre…Pero todas esas "molestias" eran la felicidad de Ilia.

¬ ¡Mamá!- la llamó Link.- Iremos al bosque en la cima, ¿está bien??

¬ ¡Claro, pero cuida bien de Zelda!!

El chico asintió y ambos salieron hacia el bosque, en donde hace algún tiempo habían comenzado a construir una casita del árbol. Lo malo es que quedaba demasiado lejos de casa. Pero Zelda había escogido el lugar con bastante cuidado porque si lo hacían en tierras bajas, eventualmente estaría cubierta por la marea (a pesar de solo tener cinco años, era muy sabia…). Ya sólo les faltaba ajustar unos detalles para que fuera perfecta, pero hacía tiempo que no le ponían atención, tendrían que trabajar bastante en ello. Tardaron como de costumbre varios minutos en llegar a su sitio favorito. Pero la pequeña Zelda presentía algo malo…sentía que algo diferente iba a pasar el día de hoy…de hecho, había algo que le inquietaba más todavía…

¬……Link…

¬ ¿Mande?

¬ ……Tuve otro sueño…

¬ ¿Ah si?…¿Y qué te dijo el hada ahora?

¬ ¡No es de un hada!………Esque…soñé que……tú y yo íbamos a terminar la casita…

¬ Eso sucederá algún día, no tiene nada de profético.

¬…Pero llegaba alguien. Hablaba contigo. Ambos peleaban……Esta criatura no era de Hyrule…

¬ ¡Ohhh, un extraterrestre!

¬ ¡Hablo en serio!…si te lo digo es para que te cuides…- dijo una frustrada Zeldy.- …Porque todo lo que soñé…hasta ahora se está cumpliendo…

Una vez que llegaron a la casita del árbol Link notó inmediatamente el cambio en el lugar…había una atmósfera muy tensa, sentía la fea sensación de estar siendo observados…

¬………Link…- la pequeña Zelda señaló a un lugar.- …por allá…

El joven de 13 años miró con cautela…y lo que vió lo desconcertó por unos momentos. Era una niña, de unos 7 años, de tez negra y verdusca y con la melena naranja cubierta por un enorme y aterrador nicho…lo más extraño es que ella parecía estar parada dentro de una sombra de una roca.

¬ Pensé que nadie vendría…- dijo la niña con melodiosa voz.

¬ ¿Quién eres?- dijo Link protegiendo instintivamente a la más pequeña.

¬ …Te me haces familiar. ¿Nos conocemos?

¬ Dime tu nombre…

¬ Primero tú.

¬ No te lo diré hasta que tú me digas el tuyo.

¬ Siii, claro……- ella seguía conciente de la importancia de no revelar su nombre.- …Puedes llamarme Might…

¬ Ok, tú puedes llamarme Farore…- respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

¬ …Escucha, no vengo a pelear…- intentó salirse de la sombra.- …Pero sólo necesito un poco de ayuda…Tengo que salir de esta sombra.

¬ …¿y para qué, si se puede saber, Might?

¬ Vengo de un mundo en donde no conocemos la luz, quisiera visitar tu mundo para saber cómo es…

¬……Está mintiendo…- dijo Zelda algo recelosa.

¬ ¿Quién es ella, tu conciencia o que??- preguntó Might con sarcasmo.- Ya estás bastante grandecito como para que te digan qué hacer, ¿No crees? Y más una nena de 5 años…

¬ ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

¬ Sólo acércate. Entraré en tu sombra y tú me guiarás, ¿Vale?

Link asintió ante el recelo de Zelda, pero la verdad es que aquella niña se veía bastante inocente como para ser mala, además el chico nunca había tenido un encuentro con la maldad, así que no tenía idea de cómo identificarla…

Might rió dentro de sí, era tan fácil manipular a la gente de ese lugar…en cuanto el chico la ayudara a salir y viera si ese lugar era seguro, lo usaría para encontrar y robar la Trifuerza. Así todo sería perfecto…

Fue asombroso ver a la sombra de Link levantarse y formar la silueta de aquella chica que flotaba etéreamente a la altura del niño.

¬ ¡Ehehehe! Gracias…Ahora dime, ¿Qué sabes de la Trifuerza?

¬…………¿Cómo que qué se de la Trifuerza?

¬ Es una antiquísima reliquia de Hyrule…- dijo Zelda.- Es la esencia de las diosas que dejaron atrás después de labrar nuestro reino. Mi mamá dice que no es algo que pueda tomarse porque está presente en todos los habitantes del reino…

¬ ¡Tonterías!- exclamó Might.- ¡Claro que puede tomarse! Se divide en tres partes: El Coraje, la Sabiduría y el Poder. Creo saber dónde está una, pero necesito las otras…

¬ ¡Me mentiste!- dijo Link.

¬ Oh, cállate…la niña es más interesante que tú.

¬ …Mi mami dijo algo de eso…- siguió la pequeña Zelda.- …que cuando surgió el mal por primera vez, surgió también el poder para derrotarlo…el Héroe del tiempo ,con la Trifuerza del Coraje, y la Princesa del Destino, con la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, lograron vencer al maligno Ganondorf…

¬ Si si, eso ya lo sé…¿Ves? Si puedes tomar la Trifuerza…

¬ Momento…- exclamó Link sin medir las consecuencias…- Si mi papá era el Héroe Elegido, seguramente era descendiente del Héroe del Tiempo, osea que pudo tener la Trifuerza del Coraje…¿No me convertirá eso en un poseedor?

¬ ¡Link!!!- lo reprendió Zelda…

Might miró a ambos…¡Esto era más que perfecto!…¿Cómo podían ser ellos tan tontos? La niña tenía grabada en la mano izquierda el símbolo de la Trifuerza, y el niño también…¿No era eso suficiente prueba?

Pero su subconsciente le indicó que había otra cosa momentáneamente más importante…El nombre de aquel muchacho. ¿era demasiada coincidencia entonces, o había otro motivo…?

¬ Así que te llamas Link…- dijo Might con interés mientras flotaba en forma de sombra alrededor del chico.- ……Y dime Link, ¿Cuántos años tienes?…¿Diez, once…?

¬ Trece ¬¬…

¬ Ahhhh………Es un nombre poco común.

¬ Así se llamaba mi padre.

¬ Y supongo que él heredó el nombre de su padre, hehehehe…- se estaba desviando de su objetivo…pero rápidamente lo retomó.- Decías que tu padre fue un "héroe", pero no entendí muy bien. ¿La Trifuerza puede estar dentro de ti…y de que forma la usas?

¬ Nunca lo había pensado o.o…no es interesante.

¬ ¡Pero si en verdad tienes la Trifuerza podrías hacer lo que quisieras!- exclamó la niña algo frustrada.- ¡Serías invencible, todos te respetarían…!

¬ No me interesa mucho eso…de todas formas, mi único interés por el momento es divertirme y vivir al día, ¿No, Zeldy?

¬ ¡Sipi!

¬………¿Zeldy?…- esto cada vez era más interesante para Might.- …¿Tú eres la princesa Zelda de la que tanto hablan?…¡Eres demasiado pequeña!!

¬ …Siii, mi nombre es Zelda…

Might había escuchado historias, varias, acerca de la poderosa Princesa Zelda, para la cual la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría era solamente una virtud más en su lista. Su divino poder la hacía mucho más fuerte que incluso la sombra del Crepúsculo sobre ella. Si todo eso era cierto, sólo necesitaba llevarse a esa chiquilla…seguramente ella podría ayudarla a reparar su problema…

¬ Pero tú no nos has dicho tu verdadero nombre Might. – comentó atinadamente la pequeña Zelda.- ¿Temes que alguien pueda utilizarte sabiendo tu nombre? Descuida, eso es magia oscura, y aquí ninguno la conoce.

¬ …Está bien…te diré mi nombre si vienes conmigo.

¬ …¿Y por qué he de ir contigo?

¬………Seré sincera contigo…- esta vez Might se pasó a la sombra de la niña, dejando a un sorprendido Link.- El lugar de donde vengo está en un problema…que sólo se puede resolver con ayuda de la luz de este reino…pero no tengo idea de cómo llevarla, así que espero que me ayudes…

¬ ¡No te la llevarás a ningún lado!!- Link tomó una actitud agresiva ante la misteriosa criatura.- ¡Primero pasarás sobre mí!

¬ No necesitamos la violencia…- dijo Might avanzando hacia Zelda lentamente por el aire.- Basta con que me acompañes. Regresaremos antes de que te llamen a cenar.

¬ ¿Y a dónde iríamos exactamente?

¬ ……………A mi reino, Twili, el Crepúsculo…

Link y Zelda se quedaron pensándolo un rato…pero el chico no estaba del todo convencido con la idea.

¬ Tienes que demostrarnos que hablas en serio…que no es una trampa.

¬ Oh Link, no tendría motivo alguno para mentirte…

¬ Siii, claro ¬¬…

¬ Escuchen…- Might perdió la paciencia.- …No tengo tiempo para seguir con esta clase de niñerías…

Su cabello formó una gran mano anaranjada mientras ella hacía aparecer un portal hacia el Crepúsculo…al parecer los sabios la habían dotado con ciertas habilidades nuevas que ella no conocía. Tomó a Link y cruzó a su reino…

Momento…¿A Link…?

Para cuando lo notó ya era muy tarde, el chico se había lanzado para cubrir a la pequeña Zelda y había sido capturado en su lugar.

¬ ¡Agh!…¿Por qué tenías que interrumpir, mocoso de pacotilla…?…Bien, no importa, sólo te regresaré a tu mundo y…

Intentó abrir el portal…pero no pasaba nada…Lo intentó varias veces, sin conseguirlo…Se asustó, la verdad es que ella no quería causarle daño a ese chico…

Y se asustó aún más al verlo en el suelo gimiendo y retorciéndose…él no era la primera criatura de luz que veía caer en Twili por error, pero si era el primero que le importaba, no quería que se convirtiera en un alma solamente. Se acercó más hacia él…

¬………¿Link?…¿Qué te sucede…? Vamos, no juegues……te regresaré a tu mundo, sólo déjame descubrir cómo…

¬ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

La Trifuerza en el dorso de la mano del chico brilló repetidas veces…Dejó de hacerlo solamente cuando Link se convirtió en un pequeño lobo.

¬ ¡Caramba!- exclamó muy sorprendida Might mirando a todas partes de su compañero.- …luces mucho mejor que antes, de verdad…

El chico gruñó amenazadoramente. Pero eso no le importó a Might, quien cómodamente se montó en su lomo y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

¬ Sé algo de esto…Es tu Bestia interna, la que te hace más fuerte que cualquier ser de luz…indiscutiblemente tienes la Trifuerza dentro de ti, ¡hehehehehe!

¬ Grrrrrrrr…

¬ Sé un buen cachorro, que también sé la forma de devolverte a tu antigua forma pero necesito que cooperes conmigo.

La verdad era que no tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer, pero como siempre, disfrazaba a la perfección sus intenciones con su melodiosa vocecilla.

¬ Escucha, este es mi mundo…lindo, ¿No? Bueno, hacia allá está el Palacio del Crepúsculo…Si logramos entrar sin que nadie nos vea, estaremos bien. En la sala del trono hay una reliquia…si logramos tomarla, podremos volverte a tu forma original y a tu mundo, ¿Te parece?

Link lo pensó un rato…no era algo que lo convenciera mucho, pero desgraciadamente no tenía alternativa, así que asintió.

¬ ¡Buen cachorro!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zelda corrió hacia la casa de su tía Ilia. Todo su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Pero poco antes de llegar se detuvo a reflexionar las cosas…en realidad su sueño no terminaba tan mal, aunque le intrigaba quiénes eran la bella mujer de pelo naranja y tez negra y el apuesto hombre blanco de rubios cabellos que había soñado también…¿Pero qué haces, Zelda? Necesitas ir por ayuda, pequeña!

¬ …¡Tía Ilia!…¡Tía Ilia!

¬ ¿Qué sucede, Zelda?…¿Y mi hijo?

Pero la pequeña, sabia como sus antecesoras, decidió no alarmar a Ilia, podría causarle algún mal al bebé que estaba por venir…

¬………Link y yo necesitamos ayuda. ¿Y el tío Colin?

¬ Estará tirando las redes, supongo…

La niña corrió a buscar al esposo de Ilia (Yakío: ódienme por esto XD). El rubio estaba regresando justamente de su labor. Apenas lo encontró, Zelda le explicó todo, y ambos se lanzaron nuevamente hacia el bosque…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entrar al Palacio no fue problema, igual que la ocasión anterior, Might había usado sin problema algunos ataques. Lo malo era que la vigilancia en la sala del trono ahora estaba hasta el tope…Lo bueno era que no había señales de la Reina Midna.

Pero justamente antes de que se pudieran acercar, la niña advirtió que había un delgado hechizo protegiendo todo el rededor de la habitación…si ella entraba lo notarían de inmediato…

¬……Link, me temo que yo no puedo entrar…- exclamó Might a un visiblemente asustado lobezno.- …Hay un hechizo, y si la reina nos descubre, soy desecho de dodongo…

El chico hizo mueca de no entender qué tenía que hacer él.

¬ …Está bien, sólo tienes que traerme eso que está en la vitrina, ¿ves?- señala.- …Esa es la reliquia de la que te hablé. Si lo logramos, ya no habrá nada que nos detenga.

Lo que ella no le había dicho es que quería el resto de las Sombras fundidas para ser totalmente inmune a Ganondorf y así poder conseguir su Trifuerza sin romper el sello…Esbozó una pícara sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Link asintió y avanzó un poco más…Might se bajó de su lomo y se ocultó en una sombra de por ahí para presenciar el espectáculo, de todas formas si el lobito no lo lograba ella tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Link avanzó sigilosamente pasando incluso ante la mirada de los guardias, quienes lejos de intentar atraparlo parecían temerle. Se acercó aún más a la vitrina y empujó un poco los cristales rotos, acercándose a la misteriosa pieza…

Might se ocultó más al sentir que la Reina Midna se acercaba nuevamente. Corrió el sudor por su frente al sentirla pasar a su lado. Pero se tranquilizó al recordar que en esta ocasión ella no era la perseguida, y se asomó un poco más para mirar qué pasaba con el cachorro…

Éste, por su parte, olisqueaba la vitrina aún sin estar del todo seguro sobre lo que iba a hacer. Bastante tarde notó que alguien más había entrado a la habitación.

¬ …Hehehehehehe, ¿pero qué haces, cachorrito?

Volteó sobresaltado al escuchar la cantarina voz de la Reina del Crepúsculo…Ciertamente era hermosa, pero eso no iba a distraer a Link de su objetivo, ella era la persona de la que estaban huyendo. Gruñó un poco con la esperanza de alejar al enemigo…

¬ Dime, ¿Quién te ha enviado?- respondió Midna avanzando hacia él sin el menor recelo…extendió su mano y……………lo acarició.

Might estaba sumamente sorprendida…¿Cómo era posible que Midna sucumbiera tan fácilmente al encanto del ser de luz??…Por un momento hasta se sintió celosa…

¬ Supongo que necesitas ayuda…- dijo Midna abriéndole camino a Link para que la siguiera.- Pero primero espero que me digas por qué estás aquí…y quién eres.

Emocionado por la súbita muestra de cariño, Link asintió y movió la cola. Siguió fielmente a la reina…

Pero Might estaba demasiado celosa, más de lo que quería admitir…Incluso perdió su oportunidad de robar ella misma la reliquia, sólo por mirar con recelo a su madre dedicándole a un perfecto desconocido una mirada tan tierna y tan comprensiva cuando ella no recordaba algo así jamás en su vida……(ok, exagera)

A pesar de ahora sentirse seguro, el niño hylian se mostró algo indeciso…¿Podría ser una trampa?…¿Estaría guiando a Might a un terrible destino…? Involuntariamente volvió la mirada un segundo hacia el lugar donde la niña crepuscular se había ocultado. Ella, que estaba espiando, regresó la parte de su rostro expuesto a la seguridad de la sombra…pero demasiado tarde, la Reina había cumplido su cometido, descubriendo el escondite de la mayor ladrona que hubiera tenido la desdicha de conocer…Formando un fuerte brazo con su cabello sacó de su escondite a la criatura impidiéndole escapar nuevamente. Aterrada por haber sido descubierta, Might se puso a temblar, y antes siquiera de que pensara usar el nicho de la Sombra Fundida Midna se lo arrebató y lo arrojó al medio de la habitación.

¬ ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO MEEDLIA??- gritó Midna cambiando súbitamente de ánimo.- ¿ACASO QUERÍAS TRAER MÁS DESDICHA A ESTE MUNDO…?

¬ ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!

¬ ¡SI HUBIERAS QUERIDO AYUDAR COMO DICES, ME HUBIERAS OBEDECIDO Y TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO EN TU PIEZA!!!- rara vez se veía a Midna tan furiosa, cuyo rostro inclusive se desencajaba por la ira.- ¡¡TU PADRE ESTÁ MUY ENFERMO, ACASO NO LO SABES????????

¬ ¡¡POR ESO LO HICE!!…

¬ ¡NO MIENTAS…SÓLO ERES AVARICIOSA!…¿ACASO TENDRÉ QUE ENCERRARTE EN UN CALABOZO A TI, MI PROPIA HIJA, LA PRINCESA DEL CREPÚSCULO, POR SER UN PELIGRO PARA EL REINO…????

¬ "Princesa del Crepúsculo…"- pensó Link, quien se había alejado unos pasos de la escena. En una ocasión había escuchado a su madre hablar eso con su papá…bueno, su padrastro…La escuchó que decía "Él estará mejor con la Princesa del Crepúsculo…se lo merece.". Y aunque en realidad nunca supo de quién hablaban, todo parecía indicar que hablaban de su padre biológico, al que deseaba tanto conocer…

¬ ¡¡SI QUIERER TRAER LA LUZ A TWILI ES UN DELITO, ENTONCES SI, ENCIÉRRAME!…- la cautiva intentó zafarse de agarre mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ¡¡SI MI PAPÁ SE MUERE VA A SER TU CULPA POR NO QUERER AYUDAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquella acusación caló en lo más hondo de Midna…No se contuvo y le lanzó una bofetada a su hija. Link se sobresaltó…no estaba preparado para presenciar algo así…

¬ ¡¡¡MIDNA!!!

Todos los presentes voltearon al lugar donde había surgido el llamado…Un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y tez blanca, vestido con un traje oscuro acorde con el de la Reina salió de una puerta del pasillo. Caminaba lento, como si cada paso le doliera bastante. Cuando estaba más cerca, el pequeño Link notó que el hombre tenía tatuadas en los brazos algunas runas negras, como si hubiera querido asemejarse más a su esposa e hija, y una lágrima tatuada bajo su ojo derecho mostraba que estaba en parte arrepentido por matar a la marioneta que había sido Zant.

Midna soltó a su hija del agarre y corrió al lado de su rey…

¬ …No debiste salir…aún estás débil…

¬ ¡Y tú no debiste golpear a mi hija!

¬ ¡¡PAPIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

La niña se levantó aún llorando, y flotó velozmente hacia los brazos de su padre. Él la cargó acunándola un instante en sus brazos, pero luego se quejó de dolor y la bajó bruscamente al suelo.

¬…Todos debemos hablar…- dijo el Héroe Elegido…antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas aquejado por múltiples calambres.

¬ ¡¿Papi?!…¿Estás bien?…¿Qué tienes??

¬ Estaré bien…

¬ Necesitas volver a la cama Link…- dijo Midna levantando a su marido con algo de magia.- …Debemos hablar.

El niño lobo pensó que lo estaban llamando a él, pero no, se referían al hombre…El corazón le dio un vuelco con un presentimiento.

Por un momento, Link Jr. Pensó que se habían olvidado de él, pero Midna se volvió a mirarlo…

¬…Todos debemos hablar.

El lobezno se levantó y los siguió. Might se quedó un poco rezagada, algo indecisa, pero al final volvió a montarse en Link, al parecer sintiéndose más segura en su lomo.

Llegaron a la enorme pieza que era la habitación real. Link fue depositado en la cama suavemente. Midna permaneció de pié a su lado, mirando severamente a su hija y a su invitado…

¬…Meed…- dijo la soberana algo más tranquila.- …Es momento de que sepas qué es lo que le sucede a tu padre…

¬ Es mucho menos grave de lo que crees…- intervino éste.

¬ Lo que sea, no me agrada…- dijo la niña bastante triste.- …Cada vez que esto sucede, te pones peor papá…

¬ Tú sabes que eso le pasa por la falta de luz…- dijo Midna.- …Tu padre proviene de Hyrule, nació con luz, vivió con luz…pero en cuanto decidió permanecer en Twili se deshizo de ella…- en eso Link le tomó la mano, con lo que Midna titubeó un poco, pero siguió.- …obviamente el cambio es muy difícil en su cuerpo, nunca se acostumbrará a él…Y de hecho puede que algún día lo mate…- se hizo silencio, roto solamente por algunos sollozos de la nueva princesa del crepúsculo. Midna no le tomó importancia y siguió.- … El polvo de cristal que impregna nuestro aire es el que ocasiona ese efecto en los seres de luz, convirtiéndolos en espíritus.

¬ ¡Si mi papá tuviera luz…si YO trajera la luz a Twili, los seres de luz podrían vivir con nosotros!…¡Mi papá no tendría que volver a sufrir esos indecibles dolores!

¬ Seríamos un segundo Hyrule…- dijo Link algo débil.- …Lo que hace bello a este mundo (además de tu madre y tú) son las sombras…¿Qué caso tendría si hubiera dos mundos de luz? No habría equilibrio…Ambos son dos caras de la misma moneda.

¬ Y si tu padre tuviera su luz…- Dijo Midna, quien miró al lobezno.- …Tendría la forma que tiene tu amigo ahora.

¬…Creo que entiendo…- dijo Meedlia un poco confundida…nada de eso estaba en los libros.

¬ Aún eres muy pequeña para entenderlo…- dijo Link extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hija.- Pero no debes preocuparte más por mí…sabes que esto me pasa sólo de vez en cuando.

¬ yo no quería que volviera a sucederte…

La pequeña princesa sollozó y se acurrucó en el regazo de su padre. Midna, arrepentida por la pelea anterior, se acercó a su hija esperando perdón. Al parecer sin el menor resentimiento, Meedlia le dedicó un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor y arrepentimiento.

¬ Bien…ahora nos vas a contar qué fue lo que hiciste…- dijo Midna algo más normal.- Si, robaste la Sombra Fundida…¿Y qué más?

¬ Hehehehe…- rió Meed nerviosamente.- …Fui al Reino Maldito…

¬ ¡¿QUE??!!

¬Tranquila…- respondió la niña como si cualquier cosa.- Lo hice para entrar en contacto con los Seis Sabios…

(Yakío: siii, claaaarooo ¬¬…)

¬ Ellos me condujeron a Hyrule. Conocí a este chico y lo traje por error…¡Ven, Link, acércate!

¬………¿Link?…- exclamó el Héroe…

Al escuchar que esta vez si se dirigían a él, Linkie avanzó un poco hasta el lecho de aquel hombre…Desde el momento que lo vió pensó en la posibilidad de que el Rey del Crepúsculo fuera, tal vez, su padre…Pero ahora que contemplaba más seriamente esa posibilidad, temía la reacción que tendría. Él ya tenia su vida, y Link la suya, con su mamá, Colin, y el bebé que estaba por venir. ¿Cómo podrían los dos establecer alguna clase de relación…?

¬ Vaya, tú también eres fuerte…- dijo Link mayor dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad al chico.- Tienes una bestia interna que te protege…Estás destinado a grandes cosas, muchacho.

¬ y vaya que si.- dijo Midna.- …Pero no hará nada si no regresa a su mundo.

¬ Siento mucho el alboroto…- dijo Meed.- Dile a Zelda que me disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarlos…juro que no volveré a intentar tomar la Trifuerza nunca más.

¬ no cruces los dedos ¬¬.- dijeron Link y Midna.

¬ Qué bien me conocen u.ú…

El pequeño Link lobo dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la cama en busca de más señales de reconocimiento…Deseó con toda su alma recuperar su voz para hacer la pregunta del millón, si aquel hombre era su padre…

¬ Es mejor que te vayas antes de que se preocupen por ti.- dijo Midna indicándole que la siguiera a la salida.- Veré si puedo transportarte al mundo de la luz…será difícil puesto que los portales deben estar cerrados desde hace mucho tiempo…

¬ ¡ yo puedo hacerlo mamá! Yo crucé…los sabios me dieron ese poder…

¬ no me extraña.- siguió Midna mirando de reojo a Link en la cama.- …Después de todo, eres la Luz del Crepúsculo…descendiente de la luz y las sombras.

¬ si, si, eso ya me lo se…¡Vamos, Link!

Antes de que el lobito se retirara del lado del padre de Meed, éste le susurró algo al oído…

¬ Mándale saludos a Ilia y a Zelda…Cuídate, hijo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La luz pegó en los ojos de Link. Había alguien inclinado sobre él…¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba todo vanamente, como si hubiera sido un sueño…¡Pero no podía serlo! Acababa de ver a su padre, a la Reina del Crepúsculo…

¬ Oye, ¿estás mejor?

Miró abriendo completamente los ojos…Era una niña de unos siete años, de orejas puntiagudas y lacio cabello rubio de puntas anaranjadas. Ella lo examinaba curiosamente a través de sus ojos pintos.

¬………¿Qué pasó…?

¬ Venía a recoger fruta y te encontré…Vengo con mis padres de una isla vecina. ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo en aquel árbol? Es demasiado peligroso tan alto…

¬ …Supongo…que me caí…- Link se sintió algo frustrado…no podía ser que hubiera sido todo producto de su subconsciente…Unas cuantas lágrimas clamaron su libertad…Aunque no sabía si era por la frustración, la tristeza, o quizá por la emoción de haber conocido por fin al Héroe Elegido por las Diosas, su padre…

¬……¿Estás bien?…¿Te duele algo?- preguntó la niña algo asustada.

¬…Si…sólo tuve un sueño…lo siento…

Se escucharon pasos entre la maleza. En unos segundos, Colin y Zelda estaban en el lugar.

¬ ¡Link…!………¡tío Colin, está bien!

¬ ¿Link??- dijo Colin bastante preocupado corriendo al lado de su hijo adoptivo.- ¿Qué te sucedió…? Zelda me contó sobre una chica y…

¬ Era yo.- se apresuró a decir la niña rubia.- Pasaba por aquí y encontré a este chico, al parecer se cayó del árbol…Pero parece que está bien.

Algo confundida, Zelda miró de hito en hito a Link y su rescatadora…Inmediatamente notó el parecido físico de ambos. Además, una voz tan melodiosa como la de aquella chica era difícil de olvidar…Pero, aún así, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, lo que sea que hubiera pasado, se había resuelto…

¬ Zeldy…- dijo Colin.- ¿No habías dicho algo sobre una niña de las sombras de cabello naranja que…?

¬ ¡Ahhh, si!!- siguió la pequeña.- ¡Y después de que se llevó a Link, ella me encerró en un costal y me arrojó por la costa, casi me ahogo, pero un ave gigante me salvo y…!

¬ De acuerdo, basta…- el rubio tomó todo por una jugarreta de la imaginación infantil.- …Pero de verdad estás bien, Link?

¬…Si…- aunque el chico aún estaba confundido, y con una mezcla de sentimientos que no había sentido jamás…- …Vámonos.

¬ Cuídate.- dijo la niña que había ayudado a Link.- …Ya no subas a esos árboles, ¿De acuerdo?…Espero que nos veamos pronto…

¬ Me llamo Link.

¬ Si, lo sé, escuché que ellos te llamaban así n.n……- y después de un breve silencio, agregó.- Yo me llamo Meedlia, mucho gusto.

¬ Igual…bien, nos vemos luego.

¬ Eso espero…

Link, Zelda y Colin avanzaron dejando a la misteriosa chiquilla mientras ésta seguía buscando bayas…cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa, Link recordó de súbito todo lo que había pasado…pero ya era muy tarde, su hermana se había ido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Cuídate mucho, hermanito…- dijo Meedlia antes de regresar a Twili.- Estoy segura que seguiremos en contacto…¡Vaya!- dijo mirándose a sí misma.- Esperen a que papá me vea así, le va a encantar…no sabía que podía hacer esto o.o…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

VARIOS CIENTOS DE AÑOS DESPUÉS…………EN LA MISMA ISLA…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¬ Link…- dijo la anciana.- …¿El escudo…?

¬ Está a salvo, abuela…- dijo el chico pasándole el desgastado escudo a su abuela.- …Lo cuidé bastante…me dijiste que era una reliquia que te dio tu bisabuelo, pensé que sería importante cuidarlo…

¬ No iba a preguntarte eso, querido…- su abuela botó el escudo como si cualquier cosa y abrazó con fuerza a Link.- …Iba a preguntarte si te fue útil.

El chico sintió con calidez el abrazo de su querida abuela…Era lo único que necesitaba para reponer fuerzas después de su gran aventura donde fue coronado como Héroe de los Vientos.

¬…Conmovedor……

Link se sonrojó un poco al recordar que Tetra estaba detrás suyo. Se soltó del abrazo de su abuela y volvió a sentirse avergonzado por no haber presentado a su amiga…

¬ Abuela, ella es mi amiga Tetra, ¿La recuerdas? Es la chica pirata que cayó en la isla…

¬ ¡Encantada de conocerla, señora!- respondió la chica con una extraña muestra de amabilidad que no iba con su imagen- ¡Link y Arryl me han hablado maravillas de usted!

¬ ¡Qué hermosa jovencita!- dijo la Abuela dándole un abrazo a la chica.- Me alegra tanto que estén todos bien…

¬ ¡¡Chicos!!- gritó Arryl que venía corriendo desde afuera ya que había estado hablando con sus amigos de la isla.- ¡Nos han preparado una fiesta de bienvenida!!

¬ ¡Hace años que no tengo una fiesta!- siguió Tetra.- ¡Vamos!

Todos salieron a la playa recién adornada para la ocasión…pero Link estaba muy pensativo. Regresar a casa después del su jornada no era tan fácil como pensó que sería…Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. El barullo de los niños saludando a su hermana era incluso extraño por el tiempo lejos de casa. Aunque por supuesto, él mismo estaba feliz de que todo aquello hubiera acabado. No volverían a ver a la maldad invadiendo territorio ajeno nunca mas…

¬ ¿Qué sucede, Link?- le preguntó Tetra en voz baja.- …¿Quieres hablar de algo?

¬ No, estoy bien.- respondió el chico muy sonriente.- Es sólo que…es extraño…

¬ Lo sé…- dijo la rubia mirando a su tripulación jugando con los niños.- …Créeme, te entiendo…Lo bueno fue que estuvimos en esto juntos, supongo…- cambió su tono de voz por uno que iba más con su estilo.- Aunque confesaré que preferiría haber estado sola un rato, dicen que mejor sola que mal acompañada, hehehehehe!

¬ Grosera ¬¬…ser "de la realeza" no te da derecho a hablarme así.

Link no pensó que Tetra reaccionaría de forma diferente a como el esperaba, la chica se sonrojó.

¬ …No soy de la realeza.- dijo con cierto recelo.- …Ven, vayamos al bosque a ver que encontramos, ¿Vale?

¬ ¡Como gustes!

Ambos subieron a la cima de la isla Outset. El crepúsculo estaba cayendo por el horizonte formando un agradable juego de luces en el mar…y Link deseaba tanto remontar nuevamente al gran Rey de los Leones Rojos para surcar nuevamente las olas, pareciera incluso que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez cuando en realidad fueron solamente menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero, ¿cómo retomas tu antigua vida después de haber salvado a todo el reino…al mundo entero?…Tetra se encargaría de ayudarlo en eso…

¬ Link…- dijo la chica en cuanto estuvieron en el bosque.- …Desde que salimos del Templo del Tiempo, he estado pensando mucho…

¬ ¡Milagro!

¬ Ya verás ¬¬…ya, en serio…- Tetra se sentó en una roca de por ahí.- …Me sorprendió mucho saber que yo soy la Princesa Zelda…Y por fin encontrarle sentido a las historias que me contaba mi madre sobre Hyrule…debió ser un lugar muy bello…

¬ Recuerda que Ganondorf era de Hyrule.

¬ Y también el Héroe en honor al cual usas esas ropas verdes……Daría mi vida por ver esas planicies…correr a caballo por acantilados…mirar el imponente castillo…En todos mis viajes jamás he visto nada así…

Una brisa pasó silbando entre las hojas, moviendo unos cuantos cabellos de la chica que miraba hacia el cielo con la esperanza de realizar su nuevo sueño. El sol se filtraba sigilosamente entre las ramas de los árboles, cubriendo delicadamente las facciones de Tetra, dándole por un momento nuevamente el aspecto de una bella princesa…Link desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tetra era solamente su amiga, y además era descendiente de la princesa Zelda (lo cual la convertía en una). Además sólo tenían doce años…

Aunque la edad no importaba demasiado, él acababa de salvar al mundo con sólo doce años…

¬ En fin…- dijo Tetra sintiéndose algo tonta por compartir esos anhelos con Link.- ¡Mira!…¿Qué será eso??- dijo señalando el interior de un tronco (o eso parecía).- ¡Te reto a entrar ahí!

¬ No olvides quién es el Heroe de los Vientos, Tetra!!

¬ ¡No me vengas con eso que para el caso yo soy la princesa!

Después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Link ambos entraron al enorme tronco…al principio cabían perfectamente de pie, pero poco a poco la altura iba disminuyendo. Link quería salir porque el ambiente se estaba volviendo húmedo y resbaloso a causa de los hongos, pero no se atrevió a pedírselo a Tetra, quien parecía más que decidida a encontrar la salida del otro lado. Llegó un momento en el que tenían que andar de cuclillas…

¬ Tetra, por la Trifuerza, vámonos, es sólo un tronco rancio…

¬ No, espera…- dijo ella sin mirar atrás.- …Debe de haber algo bueno para mirar…¿No has notado que hay marcas en las paredes??

¬ Está demasiado oscuro…

¬ sientelas, tonto.

El chico tocó con recelo las mohosas paredes del tronco…se sentía un relieve como marcado desde fuera. Eso le dio ánimos para seguir a Tetra.

Llegaron a la salida…pero no daba al exterior. Todo lo contrario, era una cueva, no muy grande, pero ambos cabían perfectamente y les sobraba espacio. El lugar era iluminado y ventilado parcialmente por un agujero hasta arriba.

¬…¡Mira eso, Link!- señaló Tetra…

Eran una especie de "Pinturas Rupestres"…dibujos infantiles, más bien. La cueva estaba llena de ellos. También había texto, pero no podían leerlo porque estaba en la antigua lengua hyliana que había dejado de existir hacía varios siglos.

¬…Espera Link…esos dibujos deben de ser importantes.

¬ Podría ser…

¬……Creo……creo que puedo leerlos…

¬ ¿De verdad?

¬………

Tetra la hizo de intérprete de aquellos dibujos. Eran como una especie de diario de tres personas…¡Cuál sería su sorpresa al enterarse de los nombres de aquellos artistas!

¬……Dice que…

¬ ¿Qué dice?…¿Qué dice?

¬…¡Momento!…Dice que Link terminó la casa del árbol…

Se miraron un momento a los ojos…¿Podría ser un relato de sus antepasados?

¬ ¿Qué más dice??

¬…Esta letra es supuestamente de una niña…llamada Zelda. Cuenta sobre tiempos de pesca después de la Gran Inundación…

¬ ¡Vaya!

¬… "Link es un chico travieso y aventurero, pero siempre me protege…".-siguió la pirata.- … "No es que me queje, pero hace tiempo que casi no juega conmigo…cambió bastante desde que la conoció a ella."

¬ ¿¿A quién??

¬ ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa??…Mira, alguien más escribió aquí……… "No seas celosa Zelda, las quiero a las dos por igual"…y esta es de un tercero, dice "Pero yo tengo más derecho por los lazos de sangre".

¬…Es un poco macabro.

¬ ¡¡no seas cucco, Link!! Son sólo relatos de unos niños……que tal vez conocieron Hyrule…

Pasaron un buen rato "leyendo" los símbolos…

La noche cayó más pronto de lo que hubieran querido. Tetra estaba fascinada con los relatos. Link…mas bien confundido. No entendía algunas de las frases que Tetra repetía, pero le era interesante, sobre todo las partes que hablaban de una niña de las sombras que escribía sin salir al mundo de la luz…

¬Tetra…- dijo casi contra su voluntad.- …Será mejor que nos vayamos…

¬ …Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo la chica algo triste.- …Quisiera poder llevarme esto y seguir leyendo…

Ella se levantó dispuesta a salir…pero se detuvo unos segundos y miró a Link con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

¬ ¡¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!!- dijo casi gritando…

¬…¿Qué pasa?

¬ ¡¡Fundaré un nuevo Hyrule para los descendientes de este mundo!!…¡¡Si, es perfecto!!…¡Tú y yo surcaremos los mares en busca de una nueva tierra donde comenzaremos a construir todo desde cero…la gente vendrá de todas partes, reviviremos la leyenda del Héroe, construiremos miles de templos y…!- incapaz de seguir por la emoción, sólo atinó a decir algo.- …¿Vendrás conmigo, cierto?

Link se sobresaltó…Su corazón le indicó de inmediato que sí deseaba seguirla, acompañarla en más aventuras…pero la razón le dio una "respuesta correcta"…

¬…Lo siento Tetra…no puedo…

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció…

¬…¿por qué?

¬…Estoy de vuelta en casa…debo velar por Arryl y la Abuela…mi deber es estar con ellas…

¬……………Entiendo…………………

Ella bajó la mirada, muy triste…luego emprendió el regreso a gatas por el tronco.

Link no la siguió de inmediato. Se quedó pasmado por la actitud de su amiga…pensó que le insistiría, pero jamás se imaginó que cediera tan pronto a su excusa (en el fondo quería que le insistiera, pero Tetra era orgullosa…). Dudó un poco antes de seguir…se agachó aún dudando si había hecho lo correcto…cuando vió algo escrito casi junto a la entrada, en una variante antigua del idioma que hababan, pero lo comprendía.

" _Nunca dejes ir lo que ya es tuyo. Aquel bruto que olvida sus sentimientos no es capaz de amarse a si mismo ni a los demás. ¿Piensas dejarla que se vaya?_

_Midna."_

El rubio se quedó frío…pareciera que la tal Midna acabara de escribir eso para el momento, pero a leguas se veía que era un escrito viejo. Un poco más abajo había algo más…

"No dejes que tu luz ciegue el hermoso paisaje que tienes por delante. A veces es necesario ser una criatura oscura para poder comprender lo que en verdad deseas. Si no estás seguro de algo, apaga toda luz en ti, que es lo que le muestras al mundo…Tu parte oscura es la que no quieres que nadie mire. Observa tú dentro de ella…y no dejes que se marche sola.

_Link"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana del día siguiente Tetra ya estaba soltando los amarres de su nave…ella sola. No quería que su tripulación la acompañara, era alo que ella debía hacer con su héroe, per en vista de su negación, prefería ir sola. Ella se encargaría de forjar un nuevo reino, más vistoso y glorioso que el de sus antecesoras, sin maldad que pudiera corromperlo…

¬ ¡Vaya con cuidado, señorita Tetra!!- gritó toda su tripulación al unísono.

¬ ¡¡Tenga mucho cuidad, por favor!!- exclamó la abuela de Link.

¬ ¿Vendrás de vez en cuando, cierto??- preguntó la pequeña Arryl.

¬…No te garantizo nada, pequeña…pero…

¬ ¡¡¡¡VOY CONTIGO!!!!!

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Link, quien se acercaba corriendo lo más que podía. Nadie lo había visto desde que el día anterior regresó del bosque y se quedó en la casa encerrado, pero se lo veía radiante. Tetra se fingió enfadada.

¬ ¿Bueno, a que estás jugando conmigo??- preguntó.

¬ ¡¡A nada…he dicho que iré contigo!!- dijo el chico, que ya había equipado a su bote King con víveres suficientes.- ¡Quiero ayudarte a forjar un nuevo Hyrule!!…

¬…¿¿Bromeas??- exclamó Tetra con una sonrisa.

¬ ¡Claro que no!!- Link subió al barco de Tetra.- ¿Pensabas quedarte sola con la gloria de tu nuevo reino??…¡Para nada, yo soy el Héroe de los Vientos, y un huracán como tú no va a detenerme!!

¬ Pero pensé que………

Antes de que terminara su frase, Link se arrodilló ante ella…Tetra se quedó muda. El chico le tomó galantemente la mano y puso la derecha en su corazón a modo de juramento. Inclinó la cabeza y murmuró…

¬…Si con mi luz u oscuridad puedo protegerte, lo haré. Eterna lealtad a ti, Princesa Zelda…

¬…Link……

Después el chico le dirigió una cálida sonrisa…

¬…Será mejor que partamos ya………- se levanta.- ¡¡Hyrule no se hizo en un día!!

FIN 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- Bueno, para ser mi primer fic de Zelda, creo que no estuvo tan mal…Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan profundo (mi estilo es la comedia barata XD), pero me alegra que les haya gustado. Twilight Princess (Zelda en general) es algo que merece un homenaje, aunque sea pequeño y humilde como el presente, para todos nosotros que hemos seguido y llorado con las aventuras de Link y Zelda a lo largo de todos estos años…Sin más preámbulo prosigo a responder reviews (¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!)

**KayraDeArcadia**

Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado, en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tus fics a ver que tal estan, estoy segura de que valen la pena. A mi también me gusta mucho la parejita LinkxMidna (¿no se nota??), aunque también le hago al LinkxZelda XD…Hay muchos links para disfrutar! ¡Saludos!

**Hechizera**

Que bueno que te gusto n.n, espero que te guste el epílogo, y tambien espero un ultimo review, Gracias!

**Zanemcur**

POR LA TRIFUERZA…QUE PECADO HE COMETIDO!!! NO MEREZCO SER ESCRITORA DESPUES DE ESO!!! Efectivamente, me confundi las virtudes de las diosas, aunque fue un error de teclado, pero aun asi es imperdonable (lo note justo después de releer el fic para escribir el epilogo T.T). Gracias por hacermelo notar. Y si note que me agregaste a tus contactos…Pero que crees? Esa cuenta casi no la uso para Messenger, asi que te agregué a mi Messenger, aunque tal vez no reconozcas el mail, es seguchitohmaformehotmail etc etc. Espero encontrarte pronto para platicar! Espero subir mas fics de Zelda pronto. (como ves, tome en cuenta lña sugerencia de Link corrompido…pero no se corrompio, mas bien solo se ajusto a las circunstancias. Espero puedas darte una vuelta por mi galeria porque estoy subiendo fanarts de este fanfic). Gracias y seguimos en contacto!

**Chica-anime-4ever**

Mil gracias por compartir tu opinión, ojala que te guste la culminación de este fic…¡Link es el mejor en todas sus facetas!! Y no te preocupes, sube tu fanfic POR FAVOOOR!, yo quiero leeer T.T, no me hagas sufrir y subelo va? Lo mio es solo un humilde homenaje. Gracias!

**Angel-kamui**

(Oh, me fascina kamui …)Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia…yo usualmente no suelo escribir historias muy profundas, podria decir que es la primera (y tal vez unica) que escribo en este género. Lo que si es que siempre busco hacer cosas originales y rebusco en lo mas retorcido de mi mente hasta encontrarlo. Sobre todo con Ilia, porque la verdad ya esta muy por demas usado el torturarla (ademas de que no le encuentro sentido en mi fic XD), ya ves lo que paso con el pequeño Link Jr y su media hermana…Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo. Estamos en contacto para lo que gustes!

**Kitsune1818**

Discúlpame por el tiempo de espera, esta vez no me tarde mucho esperando no molestarlos, ojala que te guste el epilogo de esta historia. Tendremos que buscar (o escribir) mas fics con Midna en ellos T.T no nos queda de otra. Lo de las letras, bueno, a veces si es error de teclado XP, pero otras se borran al subir el archivo y no se por que. Te cuidas y gracias por esperar para leer mis locuras!

**Alejandro**

Jeje, gracias…aquí tienes por fin el ultimo capítulo,espero que te guste, bye!

**Chris Roy**

CHIQUITO, MI AMOR, VIDA MIA, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS NUEVAMENTE!! No se como me aguantas…¿Toleraras estar siempre con una loca que se la pasa pensando que escribir y si se le ocurre una idea en la madrugada…no, no me paro a escribirla, se me olvida??Perdón por hacerte leer esto sin que hayas terminado Twilight, para mi significa mucho que quieras leer mis tonteras. Y puedes contar con ese dibujo y el de Zelda en la lluvia! (en cuanti lo escanee T.T…), tambien tengo ya el dibujo de "Midnita" XD (bueno, Meedlia) y descubri que si era la ropa (bien chido poorque iba hoy en la mañana en el micro, me la imagine de otra forma, y salio! La acabe en geologia y si me gusto XD…mejor note digo en que clase porque me regañas T-T…). Bueno mi vida, te dejo porque debo subir esto y me quedan 20 minutos para hacerlo…Te cuidas y no olvides que te amo.

Yakío- jeje, esto es todo por ahora. En vista de que les ha gustado mi fanfic, me han dado ánimos para escribir mas de Zelda (cosa que no había hecho por temor al rechazo T.T), probaré todos mis estilos de escritura con Link…y si a alguien le gusta el anime, tengo un fic de full Metal Alchemist llamado Elemental…Disculpen la publicidad, jeje. ¡Saludos a todos y una vez mas gracias por leer!


End file.
